Cyber by PandaDee
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Bella é uma estranha em todos os aspectos de sua vida. Ela só encontra consolo com seu melhor amigo online, WakingTheDemon17, mas ela nunca sequer viu seu rosto. Até que ela se muda do Arizona para Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**Cyber **

**Autora:** PandaDee_  
_

**Tradutoras: Kessy Rods, **Lary Reeden, May Costa e Miliyljj

**Disclaimer: E**ssa história pertence à PandaDee,os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução.

**Disclaimer 2 :** This story belongs to PandaDee, the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and we belong to translation. Approval was given for the Costa Maya is a friend that does not translate over and translated the first chapter.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Aberração**

Tradutora ~ May Costa

**(**Edward em **negrito**, Bella em _**negrito/itálico**_**)**

Meu laptop zumbiu em meu quarto escuro e eu ri enquanto mordia uma maçã. Eram quase duas da manhã, mas não importava. Eu ficava acordada até duas da manhã toda noite e todos os dias porque meu melhor amigo era meu computador. Ou, bem, ele vivia em meu computador de algum modo.

O nome de tela dele era WakingTheDemon17, e o meu HerVoiceResides17. Nós nos falávamos todos os dias. Nós nos conhecemos em uma sala de bate-papo do _Bullet for My Valentine_ e trocamos informações para que pudéssemos conversar com mais facilidade e privacidade no MSN todos os dias. Ele entendia tudo pelo que eu passava aqui porque ele passava pelas mesmas coisas onde morava também. Ele era meu melhor amigo, mesmo que eu não soubesse quem ele era. Eu sabia que ele era a única pessoa em que eu podia confiar e eu não me importaria se ele fosse um quarentão careca; ele era meu amigo e nunca fez nenhum movimento para ver meus peitos pela webcam ou coisa do tipo.

*_Bullet for My Valentine__ (conhecida também como "Bullet", "BFMV" e "B4MV") é uma __banda__ de __metalcore__, britânica, um dos seus hits mais famosos é o "__Waking the Demon__ – nick do Edward na fic._

Eu morava em Phoenix, Arizona e tudo o que eu sabia era que ele morava em algum lugar em Washington. Eu não me preocupava muito em algum dia esbarrar com ele porque eu não sabia como ele era e não planejava nenhuma viajem até um dos estados mais chuvosos dos Estados Unidos. Eu o conhecia à quase dois anos, e nós ainda não trocamos fotos ou sobrenomes.

**Merda, minha mãe está gritando para que eu desligue o computador. Já volto ok? Dez minutos.**

_**Ok, Edward. Volta logo :P **_eu digitei e aproveitei o tempo para ir no andar de baixo, pegar um refrigerante e aliviar minha bexiga. Eu sabia que seu nome era Edward, e ele sabia que meu nome era Bella, mas nada mais pessoal que isso. Eu voltei para a minha cama quase cinco minutos depois e vi que ele estava digitando. Eu suspirei ao ler o que ele escreveu, temendo ter essa conversa de novo.

**B, eu quero te ver algum dia.**

Eu mordi meu lábio e corei. _**Não, você não quer, E. Confie em mim, eu não sou nada demais.**_

Eu ri comigo mesma. E não era verdade? Meu cabelo era longo e castanho, e minha pele era muito pálida. Meus olhos eram castanhos e sem graça. Eu não queria que ele me visse jamais. Eu era absolutamente simples em todos os modos imagináveis e duvidava que ele fosse.

**Ah, sei lá, B. Eu aposto que você é maravilhosa e apenas não quer que eu veja xP**

_**Longe disso, Edward. Eu sou aquela garota que todos evitam porque tem alargadores e piercing na boca.**_

**Piercings? Sexy. :P**

Eu revirei os olhos e enviei pra ele um emoticon que mostrava o dedo do meio. _**Cai fora, pervertido. Como eu sei que você não é um cara de 40 anos sentado na frente do computador se masturbando? =O**_

**Porque você me conhece, bundona. Eu tenho 17 anos e sou **_**sexy**_** pra cacete (haha, brincadeirinha). Ah, vamos, você não confia em mim, B? :(**

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas para aquela acusação. Edward era a única pessoa em quem eu confiava no mundo e parecia bobo não mostrar a ele como eu sou, mesmo assim eu mordi meu lábio e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu sabia que ele iria recusar a minha proposta, então eu continuei. Edward era tão auto-consciente quanto eu.

_**Eu me mostro se você se mostrar. :)**_

**Okay, você me pegou. Eu não vou tocar no assunto de novo. Eu tenho que dormir, linda. Prova de Biologia amanhã.**

_**Ok... Eddy.**_

Eu ri ao usar o apelido dele e podia imaginá-lo revirando os olhos.

**Vai se foder xP Boa noite, Beavis.**

_**Talvez outra hora *mexo as sobrancelhas sedutoramente*. Noite, Butthead.**_

Eu desliguei meu laptop e o coloquei no criado-mudo para beber o resto da minha Coca e logo tirei o short que eu vestia. Encolhi-me em posição fetal, pensando em meu melhor amigo até dormir.

Nos meus sonhos eu corria em uma floresta enquanto alguém corria atrás de mim. Eu corria e ria na chuva e meus olhos se abriram quando a pessoa me alcançou. As cortinas estavam abertas e o sol em meu rosto estava quente demais. Eu resmunguei ao me levantar e enquanto descia a grande escadaria. Meus sonhos eram tão estranhos às vezes.

Minha mãe e meu pai eram divorciados, então eu morava em uma casa alugada com minha mãe em Phoenix. Ela era sempre animada de manhã enquanto eu estava sempre esgotada. Eu estava perambulando vestindo um short e uma camiseta quando ela desceu as escadas com seu marido, Phil. Eu conversei um pouco com eles antes de tomar um banho e ligar novamente meu laptop para ver se Edward estava online. Minha toalha estava seguramente amarrada em volta do meu corpo e meu cabelo ainda pingava.

Ele não estava, mas havia deixado uma mensagem offline. Eu abri a mensagem e sorri para a sua doçura. Ele era o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter... e se sentir atraído mesmo sem nunca ter visto.

**Bella, eu sei que você tem tido problemas recentemente, mas mantenha a cabeça erguida. Você não deve nada a essas vadias, docinho. Acaba com elas caso elas mexam com você. E lembre-se que você sempre me terá aqui, esperando no primeiro lugar da fila para encher o saco e ouvir sobre o seu dia. -Edward**

_**Obrigada, Ed. Desculpe por não estar online essa manhã. Eu vou seguir o seu conselho e acabar com elas... com minha música alta e saltos de bico fino (também conhecidos como All Stars). Enfim, tenha um dia de merda e eu falo com você quando chegar em casa. -Bella**_

Eu corri para o andar de baixo depois de colocar um short jeans e uma camiseta preta. Estava ficando cada dia mais quente em Phoenix e eu estava tirando vantagem do clima para cegar as pessoas. Minha palidez trabalhava em meu favor de vez em quando e eu adorava quando os dias eram ensolarados. Edward morava em algum lugar em Washington que quase nunca fazia sol. Eu tinha pena dele, mas ele dizia gostar. Ele sempre dizia que era o clima perfeito para vampiros quando querem caçar. Nós dois éramos nerds, então funcionávamos juntos.

Eu corri para o meu Honda Civic 1998, dirigi até aquela escola horrível e estacionei perto de uma caminhonete Ford enorme. Todos ficaram olhando para mim enquanto eu andava pelos corredores. Eu prendi meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado e deixei algumas mechas caírem no meu rosto e na minha testa. Encontrei meu armário e tirei de lá o meu livro de Química para o primeiro tempo e meu dia começou. Os atletas me empurraram contra os armários e eu abracei meus livros contra meu peito para que eles me deixassem sozinha, morrendo de medo. As líderes de torcida cuspiam água em mim no almoço e os professores sentavam em cima de mim quando não notavam que eu estava lá. Eu era invisível, e muito boa nisso. Eu também aprendi com o passar dos anos a levar roupas extras.

Eu fiquei contente quando o último sinal tocou e corri para o meu carro. Eu estava cansada de ser empurrada contra armários e receber olhares tortos por ser diferente, e isso nunca mudava. Minha mãe me ligou perguntando como havia sido meu dia; e como de costume, eu menti dizendo que havia sido bom. Ela não precisava se estressar com as minhas coisas.

Eu dirigi cuidadosamente até minha casa e fui direto para o meu quarto ligar meu laptop. A familiar tela do Windows 7 apareceu e eu entrei no msn. WakingTheDemon17 estava online e eu logo abri uma janela, feliz de estar longe dos olhares cheios de ódio dos adolescentes.

**Bella! Como foi o seu dia? :)**

_**Normal. Empurrada contra armários e tudo mais. Lol**_

**Filhos da puta. *levanto e ando pelo quarto com raiva* :(**

_**Não se preocupe, Butthead. Eu estou acostumada (:**_

**Bem, se eles continuarem mexendo com você, você pode simplesmente vomitar em cima deles... (Muahahah!)**

_**Ah, vai se foder! Foi só uma vez!**_,eu fiz beicinho e ri ao mesmo tempo enquanto ele me contava sobre seu dia. Edward não era muito de "andar com a galera" também. Ele tocava quase todos os instrumentos conhecidos pelo homem e amava isso. O favorito dele era piano, e ele sempre dizia que algum dia comporia uma música para mim.

Nós fazíamos isso todos os dias e eu nunca me cansava. Edward me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma. Ele sabia qual era minha cor preferida, meus filmes preferidos, minhas músicas preferidas, tudo. E eu sabia tudo sobre ele, a não ser seu sobrenome — e eu não queria saber. Eu queria manter essa amizade o mais vaga possível porque eu sabia que, algum dia, Edward enjoaria de mim.

"Jantar, Bella! Diga a Edward que você voltará em uma hora!" Minha mãe gritou do andar de baixo.

_**Volto mais tarde, minha mãe quer sair para jantar.**_

**Eu estarei aqui. E cuidado!**

_** Butthead, eu sou uma desajeitada. Eu caio diariamente e várias vezes. Segurança não está no meu vocabulário. Mas eu vou tentar.**_

Abaixei a tampa do laptop e olhei para minha mãe do alto das escadas. "Casual?" eu apontei para a minha roupa.

"Ponha aquela camiseta com a bandeira da Inglaterra, e talvez um salto e está bom," ela disse antes de eu voltar para o meu quarto. Eu vesti o que ela queria porque eu aprendi a confiar na minha mãe quando se tratava de moda e design. Os saltos não eram muito altos e pareciam mais botas elevadas, então tudo bem.

Phil me deu um tapinha no ombro e eu sorri para ele. Ele era um ótimo cara e nós nos dávamos muito bem como padrasto e enteada. Nós todos entramos em sua caminhonete preta e fomos até o restaurante mexicano preferido da minha mãe. A comida era boa e minha mãe sempre dividia as margaritas dela comigo.

O nome do restaurante era El Taco Loco, mas eu nunca descobri o por quê. Eles nem ao menos serviam tacos! O interior parecia um paraíso mexicano. Era laranja e azul, com cores brilhantes e artes estranhas. Nós nos sentamos em uma mesa no fundo e aproveitamos a brisa de verão que entrava pelas janelas. As plantas ao nosso redor balançavam com o vento.

"Então, por que isso tudo?" eu perguntei enquanto olhava a comida. Eu havia pedido nachos porque eles eram a melhor parte de vir aqui e eles eram sempre deliciosos.

"Bem, o Phil assinou um contrato!" ela bateu palmas enquanto ele corava. Eu sorri e bati o punho contra o dele sobre a mesa. Phil era um jogador de baseball de segunda divisão, mas sempre quis entrar para um certo time na Flórida.

"Ótimo! E nós vamos fazer o que?" eu belisquei meus nachos. Minha mãe ficou quieta por um minuto e eu sabia que algo estava errado.

"Bem, nós vamos viajar bastante agora. Phil não jogará só em Jacksonville, então nós vamos para vários lugares da Flórida pelos próximos seis meses..." ela pausou.

"E eu vou ficar sozinha em casa?" eu sorri com a ideia de ficar completamente sozinha em casa por seis meses. Era meio amedrontador pensar que eu ficaria sozinha o tempo inteiro, mas se era o que minha mãe queria era o que eu iria fazer. Eu só tinha mais um ano de escola de qualquer modo, e eu sabia que Edward poderia ir até mim se eu realmente precisasse dele.

"Se você quiser. Mas eu falei com Charlie," meu pai, "e ele disse que você pode ficar com ele se você achar melhor." Minha mãe parecia mais inclinada à segunda opção, e eu pensei sobre isso.

Seria muito melhor para minha mãe se eu ficasse com Charlie do que se eu ficasse sozinha em casa. Ela ficaria mais feliz por poder viajar com Phil e não precisar se preocupar comigo. E Charlie morava em Washington.

Eu estaria mais perto de Edward, e se ele não fosse algum velhote nós poderíamos sair nos finais de semana. Não era como se eu tivesse um monte de amigos que eu estaria deixando para trás. Eu sentiria falta do sol e da minha mãe, mas não das pessoas.

"Com certeza eu quero ir morar com Charlie," eu sorri, realmente feliz pela primeira vez desde que nos mudamos para Phoenix. Eu ficaria perto do meu único amigo.

Nós terminamos nosso jantar, rindo e fazendo piadas sobre coisas aleatórias e sem sentido que não tinham importância. Eu terminei meus nachos e dei uma batidinha na minha barriga. Eu amava comida, e ficava surpresa por não ser gorda. Eu podia comer o quanto quisesse e nunca passava de cinquenta quilos.

Nós voltamos para casa e eu corri para tomar um banho antes de começar a digitar uma mensagem no MSN para Edward, tão rápido que meus dedos se moviam em um borrão. Eu estava animada demais para escrever frases adequadas.

_**EDWARD! EU VOU ME MUDAR!**_

**Merda, Bella! Quando? E eu devo ficar feliz ou triste por isso?**

_**Bem, eu vou para a casa do Charlie.**_

**Seu pai?**

_**Sim! :D**_

**Onde ele mora? Por favor, diz que a gente ainda vai poder conversar ='(**

_** Butthead, ele mora em Washington.**_

Ele não escreveu nada por alguns minutos e eu comecei a ficar preocupada. Talvez Edward não quisesse que eu vivesse tão perto dele. Eu não queria realmente conhecê-lo mais do que pelo computador. Eu gostava de como a nossa relação era e não queria arruinar isso por conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

**Não brinca com essa merda, Bella. É sério?**

_**Muito.**_

**:D! Bella! Nós vamos estar tipo... TIPO NO MESMO ESTADO! Cacete! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D!**

Eu ri alto no quarto escuro, incapaz de conter o modo como meus olhos reviraram à sua óbvia epifania. Eu estava feliz por ele estar feliz sobre isso, porque interiormente eu estava pulando pra cima e pra baixo de tanta alegria.

_**É, exatamente no mesmo estado.**_

**Em que cidade? :D**

_**Eu não sei ainda. Ele se mudou há alguns anos atrás. Algum lugar perto do mar. :D**_

**Cara. Nós podemos sair! E eu finalmente vou poder te ver! :D**

_**Sei lá, Edward. Talvez nós devêssemos deixar isso só no computador. Eu não quero foder tudo só porque nós nos conhecemos.**_

**Merda, garota, isso não vai acontecer. Somos melhores amigos pra sempre, Beavis. :P**

_**Verdade. Okay, então nós podemos nos encontrar quando eu for aí semana que vem.**_

**Semana que vem? DROGA, GAROTA! Nem me deu chance de malhar ou alguma coisa assiiiiiiiiiiim. D: Oh, bem.**

_**Relaxa. Eu sou cinquenta quilos de não-músculos, só Bella. Não se preocupa =P**_

Eu ri de frente para a tela. Eu iria realmente adorar conhecer Edward algum dia, se fosse possível. Nós nos despedimos porque ao contrário de Edward, eu não precisava ir para a escola amanhã, então comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas. Minha mãe havia dito que me tiraria da escola amanhã e eu não poderia ficar mais feliz com isso. Eu disquei o número de Charlie para que pudéssemos discutir os detalhes.

"Alô?"

"Char-Pai. É Bella." Eu sorri com a sua saudação. Eu sempre cometia o erro de chamá-lo de Charlie, e se eu ia morar com ele eu teria que me acostumar a chamá-lo de pai de novo.

"Bella! É ótimo falar com você, querida. Do que precisa?" ele perguntou. Eu ouvi o volume da televisão abaixar.

"Bem, a mamãe me contou sobre o lance de eu ir morar com você e tudo mais. Ainda está de pé?" eu mordi meu lábio nervosamente. Eu esperava que ele dissesse que sim, pois eu não queria ter que ficar sozinha.

Charlie e eu combinamos o dia em que eu iria partir, e ele disse que compraria a passagem de avião para alguma cidade estranha chamada Port Angeles. Ele vivia em uma pequena cidade nas redondezas. A Península Olimpica era coberta por árvores e nuvens, mas surpreendentemente tinha cidades lá. Charlie era o chefe de polícia de uma dessas pequenas cidades e isso me fez rir um pouco.

A pequena cidade na qual ele vivia tinha um total exato de três mil cento e vinte pessoas. Eu não podia imaginar que tipos de crimes alguém poderia cometer ali. Eles deviam ter sérios casos de roubo de fixadores para próteses dentárias. Eu liguei o meu laptop e enviei uma mensagem para Edward.

_**Edward, eu acabei de falar com meu pai e aparentemente eu vou me mudar para algum lugar na Península Olimpica. Bem, eu vou estar ocupada fazendo as malas. Falo com você amanhã, Butthead. -Bella**_

Eu suspirei alto e me joguei na minha cama. Olhei em volta do meu quarto branco e sem-graça e observei cada detalhe. Eu queria levar muitas das minhas coisas comigo. Voltei a pensar em nossa conversa. Talvez eu pudesse simplesmente ir dirigindo. Seria mais barato e eu poderia levar mais coisas. Eu voltei a ligar pro meu pai.

"Pai, o que acha de eu ir até aí dirigindo?" perguntei sem ao menos dizer "oi".

"Se você quiser, Bells. E se estiver tudo bem pela sua mãe. Eu posso encontrar com você na cidade e te mostrar o caminho até a casa," ele sugeriu e eu rapidamente concordei.

Eu desliguei meu celular e meu laptop, pois queria apenas a luz da lua sorridente sobre mim essa noite. Breve, muito em breve eu estaria mais próxima de Edward, e eu gostava dessa ideia mais do que devia.

* * *

**N/T:** Era para eu ter postado essa história a muito tempo antes até de Lies Of The Soul, mas aconteceu muita coisa, Sexy Playground Daddys era a última fanfic longa que eu pretendia postar, mas quem eu quero enganar além de mim mesma, eu posso ter diminuído o ritmo das fanfics em 99%, mas eu ainda amo isso aqui. Não sei quando vou atualizar, então se estiver lendo saiba disso. Comentários SEMPRE são uma motivação, uma alavanca pra ter vontade de traduzir, ainda não li a história toda, e perdi vários capítulos traduzidos, vou ter que começar de novo, mas... vou até o fim. Espero que gostem. Lary Reeden


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Pai**

_~ Tradução: Kessy Rods ~_

Eu finalmente carreguei todas as minhas coisas na parte de trás do meu Honda e fechei firme. Estava estufado com todos os meus pertences e a única condição dessa mudança era que eu prometesse a minha mãe que ligaria para Charlie onde quer que eu parasse. Edward e eu também tínhamos trocado números e eu estava muito nervosa para ouvir sua voz pela primeira vez. Ele me disse "se eu não puder falar com você pelo computador todo dia, eu vou enlouquecer. Me ligue."

Então eu iria.

"Eu te amo mãe." Eu jurei enquanto ela me levava em seus braços. Eu nunca esqueceria de como era viver aqui com ela, mas eu sabia que ir para a Flórida com Phil a faria feliz. Ela merecia felicidade. Eu dirigi para longe da minha família, em direção a interestadual que me levaria por todo o caminho até Washington, para o meu pai, para... Edward. Eu iria levar três dias para dirigir até lá com paradas, mas aquilo parecia ser uma vida quando eu pensava em ficar parada na praia, segurando suas mãos enquanto ele me enrolava em seus braços.

Eu desviei, me perdendo nos meus pensamentos sobre ele, e me esbofeteei por isso. Foco, Bella.

Los Angeles passou minhas janelas depois de dez horas na estrada quando deveria ter passado cinco ou seis. Eu não conseguia ver por quê qualquer um viveria aqui. O tráfego era horrível em qualquer lugar, e lá tinha engarrafamento por horas sem nenhuma razão aparente. Eu parei num McDonalds do lado de fora de Orange County e beberiquei um grande café preto. Eu precisava me manter acordada e essa era a única maneira que eu conhecia de fazê-lo depois de dirigir por tanto maldito tempo. Era algo que eu tinha aprendido com minha mãe enquanto crescia.

Eu voltei para a estrada logo depois da minha parada e eu decidi que eu queria chegar até Santa Clarita antes de parar em algum ponto de descanso. Eu fui até os banheiros e coloquei meu cabelo para trás, lavei minha maquiagem, e voltei para minha pequena berlina. Eu me curvei no assento do motorista e tirei meu telefone. Felizmente, eu tinha serviço então eu chequei com Charlie. Ele já estava meio adormecido, mas feliz de ouvir que eu já estava fora de Los Angeles. Eu estava relutante em desligar, mas eu sabia o que eu queria e precisava fazer. Eu disquei o código de área de Washington, pressionei enter, e esperei. Cada toque fazia meu coração voar e cair quando acabava.

"Alô?" Uma profunda voz de veludo raspou em mim. Era incrivelmente sexy, e definitivamente não era de um cara de quarenta anos.

"Edward." Eu afirmei, nem mesmo perguntando porque eu sabia. Eu podia sentir.

"Esse sou eu, quem é?" Ele soava confuso, mas eu ainda estava impressionada pelo som de sua voz e me levou um momento para responder. Eu tossi e assenti estupidamente para mim mesma.

Quando eu juntei meu juízo eu estava surpresa pela pergunta. Tantas pessoas assim realmente ligavam pra ele? "É Bella." Eu zombei na linha e o ouvi rir.

"Uau, você soa muito diferente do que eu imaginei que soaria, espere um segundo, eu vou para o meu quarto." Ele riu e eu ouvi outro cara ao fundo falando com ele. Ele perguntava por que ele não poderia falar com a namorada de Edward e eu corei com isso. Edward nunca me quereria daquele jeito. Nós éramos apenas amigos e eu sabia que nós sempre seríamos.

"Não ligue pro meu irmão, ele está sendo estúpido." A voz de Edward afirmou de volta pra mim e eu assenti para mim mesma. Eu podia ouvir a malícia nisso e eu imaginei minha versão de Edward encarando o enorme cara que ele dissera que era seu irmão.

"Nah, está tudo bem. Emmett é meio que um idiota." Eu ri para mim mesma. A risada de Edward era tão estranha, como os mais delicados sinos.

Eu lembrei de quando Edward me falou sobre sua família há vários esses meses atrás. Emmett e Alice eram seus irmãos e eles eram irritantes para todo mundo exceto para si mesmos. Alice sempre queria fazer compras e Emmett sempre queria jogar Edward ao redor como uma bola de futebol. Eu estava curiosa pra conhecê-los, mesmo que ele tenha dito que eles eram apenas uma dor na bunda. Alice parecia legal, toda vez que ela roubava o computador dele e falava comigo.

Edward quebrou meus pensamentos sobre seus irmãos com o som de uma porta fechando. "Então onde você está, Beavis?"

"Eu estou fora de Los Angeles e apenas me deixe dizer, eu odeio dirigir." Minha voz gemeu. Não era verdade? Eu estive sentada por horas e estava fodidamente exausta disso.

"Aw, eu sinto muito, Bells. Eu queria estar aí pra tirar um pouco da pressão. Pelo menos você pôde trazer toda sua tralha com você." Ele indagou um bom argumento.

Eu sorri afetadamente à implicação de suas palavras. "Eu queria que você estivesse aqui também, mas você está certo. Eu realmente preciso de minhas coisas. Mas mesmo assim eu estou cansada, Edward. Eu realmente só liguei para ver se você era algum cara velho de quarenta anos que soava como um nerd, mas eu estava errada. Eu acredito em você agora, cara sexy." Eu brinquei, ganhando uma gargalhada tempestuosa do meu amigo.

"Bom, eu te disse, Bella. Eu sou malditamente sexy. E não esqueça disso. Durma o quão bem você pode num carro, e eu falarei com você amanhã." A voz dele se tornou macia e eu me senti fluir com emoção. Ele soava como se ele se importasse e eu nunca tinha tido isso antes. Não de qualquer um.

"Obrigada, Butthead. Eu falo com você depois. Durma bem." eu sorri para o receptor.

Nós desligamos e eu sentei lá, pensando em como importante tinha sido aquela ligação. Edward definitivamente não era o cara velho que eu tinha ficado preocupada que ele fosse. Ele realmente tinha um irmão e irmã, e ele realmente tinha dezessete anos. Ele realmente queria me conhecer, não porque queria entrar nas minhas calças, mas porque nós éramos melhores amigos. E essas eram as melhores notícias que eu ia ter durante todo o dia. Eu me enrolei com minha pequena tartaruga favorita e fechei meus olhos, querendo que a loucura dos meus pensamentos parasse por um pouco de tempo. Mas eu sabia que eles não iriam.

Eu estava na estrada cedo porque o sol aparece cedo quando você não tem cortinas. Eu planejava fazer um desvio hoje e ir para a praia em algum lugar, preferivelmente algum lugar mais acima na costa. Eu não estava longe de Santa Barbara então eu dirigi até a linda praia felizmente. O sol estava alto no céu enquanto eu aproveitava meu café das sete da manhã, admirando o cenário ao meu redor. Eu peguei um graveto e comecei a escrever na areia. As ondas estavam bem na beirada da minha escrita e parecia lindo aqui pela manhã. Eu tirei uma foto que se lia através da areia 'eu queria que você estivesse aqui, Butthead' com um coração e minha pequena silhueta perto das letras. Eu enviei a foto para Edward num texto e esperei que ele tivesse uma boa risada disso.

Minhas sandálias de dedo cobertas de areia alcançaram meu carro no grande estacionamento e eu tirei a areia delas enquanto meu telefone vibrava contra o teto do carro.

**Porra, eu queria estar aí também depois de ver seu corpo sexy. Dirija com cuidado, Beavis.**

Eu rolei meus olhos e entrei no meu carro. Edward era tão maluco algumas vezes que eu ficava com vergonha por ele. Se apenas ele soubesse exatamente do quê ele estava falando. Ele nunca iria querer alguém como eu. Eu imaginava Edward como um cara lindo quase-como-um-deus, e eu não podia ver alguém assim com alguém como eu. Meu interior era bonito e eu sabia que isso compensava pelo exterior.

Eu liguei o motor, e acelerei em direção à autoestrada de novo. Era tudo o mesmo cenário, a rodovia inteira era composta de vistas de praia e árvores seguidas por uma costa aleatória. Voltar ao caminho certo apenas levou meia hora e meu GPS ajudou exponencialmente. Eu acelerei passando por todo o deserto ao meu redor e logo eu estava dirigindo por lindas florestas e palmeiras. Eu estava chegando perto de Oregon, então acelerei, e eu realmente queria estar pelo menos em outro estado antes de comer alguma coisa. Eu comi numa pequena lanchonete em uma cidade chamada Klamath Falls onde as pessoas eram legais e eu gastei um pouco do meu dinheiro extra num quarto de hotel. Minhas costas não aguentariam ficar no carro por outra noite. Eu estava apenas a dez horas de distância da cidade do meu pai e eu queria estar bem descansada. Eram quase dez horas e depois da minha ligação de rotina para o meu pai, eu estava mandando uma mensagem para Edward.

_**Ocupado?**_

**Pra você, nunca. :)**

_**Quer que eu ligue? :D**_

**Duh. xP**

Eu ri quietamente no silêncio que meu grande quarto me dava, e eu disquei o número, animada por ouvi-lo novamente. "Bella!" sua voz chamou animadamente. Eu o ouvi cair contra alguma coisa com um 'oomph'.

"Edward!" eu disse de volta, o entusiasmo real em minha voz.

"Você estava em Santa Barbara?" Ele me perguntou, deixando a animação cair minimamente.

Como diabos ele saberia disso? "Sim, como você sabia?" Eu perguntei, confusão laçando minha voz. Ele estava me perseguindo?

Eu o ouvi se mover ao redor um pouco antes dele responder. "Minha família vai lá uma vez por ano para aproveitar o sol e o surfe, mesmo que seja brega." Ele riu e meu telefone soltou um bipe quietamente sob meu ouvido.

Havia uma foto de um cara muito grande surfando uma pequena onda e eu estava chocada. A foto estava emoldurada e eu vi uma mão segurando-a, mas eu não podia acreditar que era Edward. "Esse é você?" Droga, ele tinha músculos enormes. Ele me esmagaria.

"Não, esse é Emmett. Eu sou aquele tirando a foto." ele riu e eu exalei.

"Bom, fodidamente me assustou por um minuto. Ele é enorme!" Eu ri, olhando para o cara de cabelos escuros. Eu me perguntei se a cidade que eles viviam tinha uma grande academia ou algo assim.

Ele bufou. "Esteróides. De qualquer forma, é estranho ouvir tal linguagem chula vindo de uma voz tão bonita. Pelo aspecto da sua sombra, Bells, você é um graveto. Eu realmente espero que você não seja assim tão magra." Ele desaprovou.

Eu rolei meus olhos, imaginando as mesmas palavras, vindo da minha mãe. "Eu sou minimamente maior que isso, sim. E menos plana." Eu ri e ele zombou de mim.

"Droga garota, você nunca come? Você é tão magra quanto Alice!" Ele riu e eu corei.

"Eu como demais. Minha mãe faz realmente péssimas piadas de mim." Eu ri, pensando nas estúpidas piadas dela. Provavelmente não era a melhor coisa para compartilhar com alguém que poderia potencialmente gostar de mim de volta.

"E como elas são?" Ele perguntou curiosamente.

Eu corei de novo. "Bem, ela diz que ao invés de toda a minha comida ir para o meu corpo vai para os meus peitos." Eu ri, vergonha vencendo sobre o horror.

Ele riu audivelmente com aquilo e eu imaginei que ambos estávamos rolando em nossas camas. "Não é realmente tão engraçado." Eu racionalizei, soluçando.

"Não é, mas imaginar alguém tão magra quanto Alice com peitos é." Ele riu. Eu o ouvi vagar ao redor e meu telefone bipou novamente.

Era uma bonita garota com cabelo curto preto, olhos verdes e um sorriso cegante. Ela tinha o mesmo tipo de corpo que o meu, mas seu peito era significantemente menor. Huh, eu acho que seria engraçado imaginar a fadinha com meu tamanho de sutiã. "Essa é Alice?"

"Mhm. Ela é linda, irritante, e mortal. Bem, apenas quando ela vai fazer compras, mas você sabe o que quero dizer." Ele brincou, mas havia um humor negro em sua voz.

"Aw, bom eu aposto que ela é divertida. Eu queria ter irmãos." Eu suspirei, mas eu sabia que isso nunca aconteceria. Minha mãe já tinha quarenta anos e nunca quis um bebê em primeiro lugar.

Ele bufou. "Não é realmente tudo que se julga ser, Bells. Eu estou apenas feliz que Alice e Emmett não vão à escola comigo mais. Eles vivem aqui e vão à faculdade na cidade." Ele soou como se estivesse rolando os olhos.

"Bem, isso é bom, pra você" eu digo. "Eu tenho que dormir, hm. Eu tenho dez horas de direção para chegar ao meu pai. Eu falarei com você pela manhã. Durma bem." Eu sorri suavemente, pensando em conseguir estar com Edward em meus sonhos.

"Você também, Bella. Eu sinto sua falta e eu mal posso esperar para nos divertirmos algum dia." Ele riu e nós desligamos.

Hoje à noite eu estava meio que feliz que ele tivesse ido. Eu abrir as fotos e fiquei olhando para seus rostos. Seus irmãos eram lindos, assim como eu tinha suspeitado, e eu sabia que ele seria também. Muito bonito para ficar com alguém como eu. Resmunguei para mim mesma e me espalhei na grande cama com a TV ligada. Eu não gostava de dormir no escuro e eu estava feliz que eu não tinha muito tempo para pensar antes de meus olhos se fecharem.

Portland, Oregon era a próxima cidade a passar pelos meus olhos e eu parei para um café numa loja local fora da interestadual. O sinal de 'bem-vindo a Washington' me encarou e ironicamente começou a chover.

_**Assim que eu fodidamente entro nesse estado, começa a chover. **_A foto dizia mil palavras e eu dirigi por Vancouver antes dele me mandar uma mensagem de volta.

**Bem-vinda a Washington Bells! Eu não consigo nem sequer acreditar que eu pude digitar isso! :D:D:D:D!**

Eu ri para o seu entusiasmo e dirigi com ódio inicial de todas as coisas molhadas. Existia um lado bom para toda a molhação, e isso era que tudo era verde e lindo. As árvores balançavam na brica pela rodovia e flores silvestres floresciam em todo o divisor de grama. Eu estava fora de Seattle em horas e parei para comer em Hoquiam. Eu estava perto da pequena cidade de Forks e eu liguei para Charlie. Ele confirmou que esse era o nome da cidade, e eu suspirei de alegria. Nada mais de dirigir, finalmente. Depois de minha ligação eu troquei de roupa e vesti um jeans skinny e um jaqueta. Estava frio lá fora, mesmo que todas as pessoas estivessem usando shorts e regatas. A chuva parou, momentaneamente, e eu tirei uma última foto para Edward.

O sinal de 'Bem-vindo a Forks' era tão bom quanto uma sentença de morte. _**Bem-vinda ao lar, Bella. *rosto sarcástico***_

**Forks é o nome da cidade que você está se mudando?** Edward me respondeu impossivelmente rápido.

_**Eu sei, nome estúpido certo? Mas sim, é.**_ Eu mandei enquanto dirigia para um estacionamento de supermercado e parei perto do carro do xerife. Charlie saiu e nós nos abraçamos alegremente, e eu esqueci meu telefone por um momento.

"Maldição, você cresceu Bells! É bom te ver!" ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta para ele. Meu pai ainda parecia jovem; seu cabelo castanho encaracolado era o mesmo que tinha sido quando eu tinha catorze anos e seu sorriso enrugado o fazia parecer muito bonito.

"Eu senti sua falta, pai." Eu sorri e me inclinei contra meu carro. Ele tossiu, envergonhado pela minha demonstração de afeto e me disse para segui-lo na viatura.

Nós dirigimos pela pequena cidade e os olhos de todo mundo estavam em nós até que passamos para o centro da cidade. Charlie morava numa casa vitoriana branca realmente legal com uma calçada de paralelepípedos e tudo. O lado de fora tinha árvores e grama todo ao redor e realmente parecia mais casa para mim do que a casa em Phoenix.

Ele me ajudou com várias caixas e nós subimos as escadas. O quarto era enorme e branco com pisos de madeira cor de caramelo. Charlie limpou-o para mim e isso era muito doce da parte dele. Ele tirou o computador antigo que eu lembrava e eu coloquei meu laptop na mesa de madeira escura perto da janela de sacada.

A cama tamanho queen era na parede mais distante e eu estava quase pulando de alegria que eu tinha meu próprio banheiro. Charlie trouxe todas as minhas caixas e eu comecei a desempacotar enquanto meu laptop configurava o sinal de Wi-Fi.

"Então, tem tudo que você precisa, querida?" Charlie perguntou e eu olhei para ele. Ele estava vestido em seu uniforme de policial e eu imaginava que ele já estava indo trabalhar.

"Sim, tenho tudo que preciso. Você me matriculou na escola?" Eu perguntei enquanto eu levantava da minha posição sentada no chão.

"Sim, você pode ir amanhã se quiser, mas eu preciso ir para o trabalho. Te amo." Ele beijou minha bochecha e eu sorri e compartilhamos um abraço. A boa coisa sobre Charlie era que ele não ficava pairando ou se importava com o que eu estava fazendo contanto que eu estivesse feliz e minha vida fosse completa. Ele gostava de distância, e eu também, mas nós ainda sabíamos que amávamos um ao outro.

Eu sentei no meu edredom azul escuro e liguei meu Messenger. Era apenas meio-dia, então Edward ainda estava na escola. Não importava tanto assim.

_**Então eu estou aqui. Meu pai está feliz de me ver, isso eu posso dizer e eu estou desempacotando minha vida. Eu começo a escola amanhã, vamos esperar que ela não seja como a de Phoenix. Lol Eu sinto sua falta e não posso esperar para falar com você de novo hoje à noite. – Bella.**_

Eu fechei a parte superior do meu computador, deixando-o plugado e carregando então eu poderia tirar uma soneca. Eu me enrolei na minha nova casa, em paz com o que me rodeava, e caí numa muito necessária soneca. Eu tinha ligado meu alarme para despertar perto das nove e vi algumas mensagens de Edward no meu computador e no meu celular.

**Estou feliz que você está instalada. Não posso esperar pra falar, também. – Edward.**

Eu corei e desci as escadas para começar o jantar. Eu sabia que Charlie não era um chef então eu decidi assumir as coisas na cozinha. Eu pensei bastante sobre Edward. Talvez mais do que eu deveria. Ele era apenas meu amigo e eu não achava que poderia ser nada além disso. Mesmo que nos conhecêssemos, eu teria que dirigir para algum lugar todo fim de semana para estar com ele. Relacionamentos de longa distância realmente não eram meu forte.

Depois de comer com o meu pai e socializar, eu corri para cima para o meu quarto e liguei minha lista de músicas. Eu estava calma quando o trabalho intrincado de uma guitarra do meu pessoalmente favorito começou. Eu comecei a cantar enquanto mandava mensagem para Edward.

**Ei garota bonita, o que está fazendo? :D**

Eu rolei meus olhos para sua mensagem e continuei. _**Cantando com BFMV. *dança em um círculo ao redor da cama***_

**Ooh, eu também :D Que música?**

_**The Poison :D então estou começando a escola amanhã *se esfaqueia***_

**Ah, dê uma chance, babe. Talvez eles subam no seu conceito. :)**

_**Duvidoso. Essa cidade é super pequena, super estúpida e mente fechada. Meu pai parecia que ia desmaiar quando ele viu meu piercing.**_

**Eu vivo numa cidade pequena também e todo mundo me odeia porque eu tenho ****um corpão****. :)**

_**Então você tem uma bunda grande?**_

**Foda-se! Não! :D Eu sou sexy – mas meu coração já pertence a alguém – então todas as pessoas, incluindo alguns homens, odeiam minhas entranhas.**

Meu estômago caiu com suas palavras e lágrimas reais fizeram uma piscina em meus olhos. Eu joguei algo contra a parede com raiva porque eu tinha me deixado ficar muito apegada a esse homem misterioso e agora eu estava sofrendo as consequências. É claro que ele tinha namorada, e é claro que não era eu. Eu me senti tão estúpida de pensar que eu sequer poderia ser a namorada de Edward.

_**Bem, ela é uma garota de sorte.**_

**Nah, ela nem sequer sabe que eu gosto dela. Francamente, eu não acho que ela gostaria de mim de volta se eu dissesse a ela.**

_**Qualquer garota que diga não pra vc tem problemas mentais. Você é o cara mais doce que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer e eu estou feliz de ser sua amiga, Edward. Meu conselho, diga a ela como vc se sente e seja honesto com ela. Garotas gostam de romance, não é como se nós deixássemos a casa todo dia rezando para que algum cara não nos tirasse dos nossos pés. Não importaria se você tivesse três olhos, ela seria louca em dizer que ela não quer você.**_

**Obrigado, Beavis. Significa muito você dizer isso. Vc é minha melhor amiga e agora que você está em Washington eu espero te conhecer. Nós podemos dividir um refrigerante na praia ou algo assim :D**

Eu sorri através das lágrimas cegantes e senti um soluço quebrar pelo meu peito. _**Eu gostaria muito disso, Edward e eu espero que um dia aconteça. Eu tenho que dormir. Grande dia amanhã.**_

**Ok, mas posso te dizer uma coisa?**

_**Qualquer coisa, você sabe disso. :)**_

**Bem, eu não levo a palavra levianamente em qualquer maneira, mas eu quero que você saiba que você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci e eu te amo. Como amigos, vc sabe.**

Minhas lágrimas pararam e eu me deixei digitar de volta para Edward. Eu já vinha sabendo que eu o amava como um amigo há um tempo, eu apenas queria que não escalasse para esse amor romântico furioso destruidor de corações que eu sentia agora. _**Também te amo, Butthead. Vá dormir antes que cresçam partes de mulher em você e nós comecemos a falar sobre menopausa. xP**_

**Certo, Beavis. Falo com você amanhã.**

E eu desliguei meu computador sem nenhuma resposta. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido no meu peito que eu pensei que iria fodidamente sair e me deixar aqui. Eu não podia aguentar deixar a miséria ficar dentro então enquanto a chuva começou a bater no teto, eu deixei as lágrimas que eu tinha segurado saírem. Eu chorei por perder minha casa em Phoenix, eu chorei por minha mãe, mas mais do que tudo eu chorei por Edward e pelo que nunca tinha sido destinado a ser.

* * *

**N/T: **Ah Bella, você não podia estar mais enganada xD Amo essa relação dos dois, e vocês? Deixem reviews! Bjs. Kessy R.

**N/B:** Mudamos o Cabeção e deixamos o _Butthead pq eles se referem ao __Beavis and Butt-Head_ uma série de animação (de humor negro e politicamente incorreta) da MTV.

Obrigado pelas reviews a resposta a fic foi tão boa que aqui estou eu antes do esperado. Se continuar assim os capítulos saíram mais rápido do que imaginam.

A Kessy que é minha beta a anos (além de uma ótima escritora), se ofereceu pra me ajudar a retraduzir essa fi Miliyljj acho alguns capítulos que ela tinha feito da fic. Então é isso, até o próximo ou em SPD. Bjos Lary


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: A Garota Nova**

**_~ Tradução: Kessy Rods ~_**

Eu já estava nervosa. O dia escolar ainda não tinha começado e eu já estava surtando. Eu estava em meu quarto, minha música tocando ao fundo, e eu estava tentando escolher uma blusa. Eu tinha duas bandas absolutamente favoritas de todos os tempos: Bullet for My Valentine e Iron Maiden, então escolher uma blusa que estivesse entre essas duas bandas parecia impossível.

Meu telefone estava fora do meu bolso em segundos. _**Butthead, Iron Maiden ou BFMV?**_

**BFMV sempre garota. :)**

Então eu peguei a apertada t-shirt do Bullet for My Valentine e coloquei sobre meu corpo. Meus jeans azul-escuros na verdade faziam minhas pernas parecerem mais grosas do que eram e eu estava feliz por isso. Edward tinha razão, eu era muito magra e eu esperava que um dia eu ganhasse pelo menos uns cinco quilos. Talvez acontecesse com toda a comida de fora que Charlie comia.

Não estava chovendo hoje, ainda, então eu decidi ir de vans ao invés de coturnos. Eu olhei para o meu rosto, coberto na minha maneira favorita de fazer minha maquiagem, e grunhi para o meu cabelo.

_**Como você prefere? Cabelo para cima ou para baixo?**_

**Você é uma roqueira. Você não quer parecer toda polida para aqueles malucos. Eu diria para baixo. :)**

_**Obrigada, Edward. Eu não acho que eu teria deixado a minha casa sem você.**_

**Sem problemas, B. Falo com você mais tarde e não leve desaforo de ninguém!**

A mensagem me fez rir e eu prometi a mim mesma que eu tomaria seu conselho. Eu não ia ser empurrada por aqui. Eu não ia permitir que isso acontecesse mais. Eu estava cansada de ser uma pequena vadia todo o tempo. Depois de beijar a bochecha do meu pai e correr para o meu carro, eu já estava dez minutos atrasada. Meu Honda vermelho não se destacou no mar de carros e eu estava muito feliz por isso. Eu não queria nenhuma atenção a mais do que a que eu já sabia que iria ter.

A escola era chata do lado de fora. Era tudo tijolos e musgo crescendo sobre eles para fazer parecer como as casas que os hobbits viviam. O laranja quente das paredes no escritório me lembrou o _El Taco Loco_ e eu mordi de volta risadinhas de como Washington era diferente do Arizona. A mulher corpulenta na mesa da frente me deu um sorriso quente porque ela já sabia quem eu era e o que eu estava fazendo ali.

"Posso ajudá-la?" A voz doce dela perguntou enquanto ela me analisava.

"Sim, eu sou Isabella Swan." Eu corei enquanto eu falava quando seu rosto ficou inacreditavelmente mais feliz. A fofoca que iria correr ao redor seria horrível. Eu já poderia ver isso.

Ela me deu uma lista das minhas aulas e o primeiro sinal tocou, então eu saí apressada para minha aula de Inglês. Todos me encararam enquanto meus sapatos chiavam no piso.

O professor me deu as boas vindas e eu sentei na fileira da frente perto de uma muito feliz garota loira.

"Eu sou Jessica, você é a Isabella, certo?" Ela perguntou num sussurro.

Eu assenti. "Apenas Bella, na verdade."

"As pessoas do Arizona supostamente não eram pra ser, tipo, bronzeadas?" Ela perguntou enquanto me analisava.

Eu bufei. "É, eu acho que sim. Eu apenas não recebi o memorando."

E eu tentei muito forte ignorar a garota desagradável. Eu bati no meu telefone embaixo da mesa, já precisando dele mais do que nunca. _**Já estou odiando. Tem uma louca menina elétrica que não para de falar de jeito nenhum. Ela não respira!**_

**LOL! Eu sinto muito, babe! Diga a ela que você tem herpes e talvez ela fugirá lentamente.**

_**Não, eu realmente não quero ser a garota que todo mundo passa a dez milhas de distância enquanto ela anda pelos corredores.**_

"Isabella? Se importa de compartilhar o que quer que seja mais interessante do que minha aula no seu primeiro dia aqui?" O professor perguntou e eu olhei para cima. Pega.

"Não, eu realmente preferia não fazer isso." Eu ri, imaginando a reação da garota.

"Não era para ser uma pergunta. Você lerá ou eu leio." Ele avisou, e eu coloquei pra fora meu telefone novamente.

"Já estou odiando. Tem uma louca menina elétrica que não para de falar de jeito nenhum. Ela não respira. Ele disse lol eu sinto muito, babe. Diga a ela que você tem herpes e talvez ela fugirá lentamente. E eu disse, não, eu realmente não quero ser a garota que todo mundo passa a dez milhas de distância enquanto ela anda pelos corredores." Eu recitei, ganhando risadinhas de toda a sala, incluindo a garota perto de mim. Eu estava feliz que ela não estava ofendida.

Ele olhou para mim com raiva enquanto levava embora meu telefone. "Edward, imagino." Ele murmurou sob a respiração e eu fiquei confusa. Ele não conhecia meu Edward e eu não queria que ele assumisse que conhecia. Eu rolei meus olhos enquanto a lição continuou. Depois de recuperar meu celular, eu estava indo para a aula de política para ouvir outro professor divagar sobre coisas que eu já tinha aprendido no ano passado. Eu sabia que era uma má ideia, mas eu olhei para o meu telefone e vi mensagens de Edward. Eu estava sentanda mais atrás e o professor estava apenas falando com o quadro-negro.

_**Eu fui pega e tive que ler nossas mgs para a classe, Butthead. :/**_

**Merda, tem um professor na minha escola que faz isso também. Ele é um idiota! Eu juro que li umas trinta delas ontem. xD**

_**Que merda pra vc xP Eu tenho que ir, te mando msg no almoço. **_O professor me olhou suspeitosamente e eu sentei no meu telefone suavemente.

**Até mais tarde, sexy. xP**

E eu fui jogada de volta para ouvir o homem falando sobre como o governo dos Estados Unidos fazia as coisas. Eu corri do meu assento assim que o sinal tocou e segui o grupo de estudantes para a cafeteria. A comida parecia... viva, então eu passei e sentei numa mesa vazia perto das janelas mais distantes. Meus dedos correram através das teclas.

_**Ei, Butthead, estou no almoço, você?**_

**Sentado em casa no meu sofá, banido na casa porque estou doente. *suspira***

_**Aw! Eu espero que você fique melhor logo. Eu moro em Washington agora, posso te levar sopa? :D **_Eu esperei que ele dissesse sim, internamente.

**Não garota, eu estou super contagioso. Minha mãe não me deixa sequer sair do meu quarto. Eu estou com catapora.**

Isso era sério em adultos e eu esperei que ele não morresse ou algo assim. _**Você está bem? :/**_

**Claro, garota, eu me sinto bem. Meu pai é um médico, lembra? Eu estou bombado cheio de drogas. xD**

Eu me senti como se batesse na minha testa e eu rolei meus olhos. Claro, o pai de Edward era médico e eu esqueci disso entre a mudança e ficar animada sobre tudo. _**Certo. Estúpida eu.**_

**Você nunca poderia ser estúpida Bella. :)**

Por que ele dizia esse tipo de coisa? Elas sempre me faziam corar e estar numa sala cheia de pessoas me observando não era uma boa coisa. Eu já parecia como uma louca, eu não precisava de mais disso.

_**Vc apenas sabe como me fazer corar, Butthead.**_

**Eu apenas falo a verdade, Beavis. Que tal a gente se encontrar esse fim de semana em algum lugar?**

Meu coração estava trabalhando a mais de mil quilômetros por minuto enquanto eu lhe dava minha resposta. Eu realmente queria conhecê-lo. Eu desesperadamente queria que ele me conhecesse e queria estar com ele. Eu pensei sobre o que Charlie iria dizer, e levei minhas próprias inseguranças em consideração também, mas elas não pareciam importar.

_**Onde?**_

**Tem uma pequena reserva descendo por Forks que eu conheço. Tem uma praia lá chamada La Push. Me encontra lá esse fim de semana?**

_**Sim, eu vou perguntar a meu pai onde é. Que horas?**_

**Como parece... quatro da tarde do sábado? Eu devo estar melhor até lá. :D**

_**Ótimo, então eu te verei lá e nós conversamos mais quando eu chegar em casa.**_

Eu estava pulando de alegria enquanto escapei para Biologia. O professor me disse para sentar perto do Sr. Cullen, mas essa pessoa não estava na escola hoje. Eu sentei na cadeira perto de onde o garoto estaria e eu estava feliz que hoje eu seria capaz de apenas encarar as árvores pela minha janela. O sol estava vindo para fora e eu estava muito feliz que decidi me mudar para cá em junho quando a escola estava quase acabando. Eu teria apenas que passar por mais duas semanas e então meu último ano iria começar em Setembro.

A aula continuou e eu temi pelo ginásio que veio por último durante o dia. Um garoto loiro me seguiu para fora de biologia e caminhou comigo pelos corredores como algum tipo de cachorro perdido. "Ei, eu sou Mike. Você é Bella, certo?

Eu assenti, odiando a atenção extra que todos estavam me dando hoje. "Sim, eu sou Bella. Bom te conhecer, Mike."

Ele me seguiu até o ginásio e eu assumi que essa era a aula dele também. Ele seguiu dizendo sobre como a cidade e a escola eram ruins e eu escutei vagamente. Eu realmente não queria ter nada a ver com esse garoto porque eu acabara de descobrir que eu estaria com meu Edward logo. Muito em breve. Apenas dois dias a partir de hoje. Meu estômago caiu com os pensamentos de vê-lo e eu esperava que ele gostasse de mim. Eu esperava que ele não corresse para longe depois de me ver.

O professor me deixou sentar pelo dia porque ele não tinha nenhuma roupa para mim, mas isso não impediu as pessoas de 'acidentalmente' me atingirem no rosto com bolas de queimada. As elétricas líderes de torcida riram alto de mim, e eu sabia que essa escola era apenas igual a de Phoenix. Talvez o misterioso Sr. Cullen que sentava do meu lado em biologia se tornaria meu amigo.

Eu andei até o meu Honda devagar, deixando a chuva me lavar. Era bom apenas deixá-la passar pela minha pele aquecida e eu liguei o aquecedor enquanto deslizei para o assento do motorista. A ida para casa foi devagar e cheia de adolescentes hormonais que pararam num restaurante chamado The Lodge. Eu acelerei passando por eles, minhas placas do Arizona deixando-os na poeira. Eu parei na entrada de carros, batendo minha porta e atirando minha bolsa pelo meu ombro antes de ir para dentro.

Meu pai já tinha ido, ele trabalhava no turno da noite porque eles pagavam mais e eram menos horas. Eu comecei meu próprio jantar e liguei meu laptop. Edward estava online e eu aplaudi com alegria, pulando na minha cadeira.

**Bella!**

_**Edward! :D**_

**Me liga.**

Eu não respondi antes de discar seu número e desligar meu laptop enquanto ele respondia. "Olá garota sexy." Sua voz estava mais rouca que antes e ele soava muito doente.

"Aw, Edward, você está realmente doente, não é?" Eu suspirei tristemente.

"Infelizmente, mas chega disso, como foi seu primeiro dia?" Ele soava provocador e eu ri.

"Horrível, mas foi bom ter você lá comigo de certa forma. Tinha um cara faltando, porém, algum cara com o sobrenome Cullen. Eu sento do lado dele em Biologia." Eu disse, pensando sobre o homem misterioso de novo.

"Ele é provavelmente um idiota. Não me diga que você tem uma queda por esse cara sem conhecê-lo?" Ele jogou pra mim.

Eu franzi às suas palavras hostis. "Ah, cale a boca, Butthead. Eu não tenho uma queda por ele, por tudo que eu sei ele é apenas igual a todos os outros." Eu encolhi os ombros.

"O que isso significa?" Ele perguntou sombriamente.

Eu suspirei profundamente. Eu não deveria ter dito nada; agora que vivíamos no mesmo estado ele provavelmente viria aqui e enfrentaria todo mundo. "Todo mundo, bom, quase todo mundo estava sussurrando pelas minhas costas, rindo de mim e no fim do dia até jogando bolas de queimada em mim no ginásio. Não foi tão terrível, mas que seja. Apenas duas semanas e é verão."

"Caipiras estúpidos. Eu sinto muito que isso aconteceu com você, babe." Ele suspirou, soando um pouco irritado.

"Está tudo bem. Eu vou poder ver você esse fim de semana e isso me faz feliz. Como você se parece?" Eu me perguntei enquanto caía na minha cama. Minha mente estava indo sobre todas as possibilidades e eu suspirei para mim mesma ao pensamento de algum Adônis de cabelo escuro.

"Como um cara. Eu tenho cabelo cor de bronze, olhos verdes, quase sempre um pouco de barba no queixo." Ele soou indiferente. Ele parecia bonito o bastante, e eu me perguntei por quê ele estava tão relutante em me dizer mais.

"Tudo bem, bom, eu tenho cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos e sou pálida."

Ele riu e eu corei profundamente com quão mediana eu soava até falando. "Eu não preciso saber como você se parece, Bella. Eu verei você e apenas saberei." Ele prometeu.

Eu senti minhas bochechas aquecerem novamente e meu coração correu como sempre fazia quando Edward dizia esse tipo de coisa. Minhas pernas penderam para o lado da minha cama e eu olhei em volta. Eu tinha um monte de caixas para desempacotar e eu odiava estar cercada de papelão o tempo todo.

"Pare de ser estúpido. Eu te amo, falo com você amanhã. Ainda tenho que desempacotar." Eu brinquei com ele.

"Eu não estou sendo estúpido, é verdade. Amo você também. Boa noite, querida, me mande uma mensagem se precisar de alguma coisa." A voz dele era macia e eu apertei o botão do receptor antes que todo o meu corpo ficasse cor de rosa.

Eu me movi para as caixas e comecei a tirar todas as minhas coisas. Eu pendurei uma estante na parede e coloquei meu cacto, minhas fotos, minha coleção de livros antes que eu atirasse todas as minhas roupas no armário. Eu não tinha uma cômoda ainda, mas Charlie tinha prometido que teria uma logo. Eu liguei o aparelho de som na minha mesa e cantei junto com a música.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts..._" eu parei e deixei Rihanna fazer o trabalho.

Eu dancei ao redor do meu quarto e cantei junto com o refrão. Eu nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas eu amava Eminem. Meus dedos correram através de cada superfície no quarto, decorando e colocando as coisas do jeito que eu gostava. Por último, eu coloquei minha mais valiosa posse e pendurei-a na sua moldura acima da minha cama.

Era um grande desenho que Edward me mandou. Era a vista do lado de fora das janelas do seu quarto e era espetacular. Eram as Montanhas de Olympic e uma bem grande e escura floresta como nos meus sonhos. O quarto dele estava no reflexo do vidro e eu via um homem, escondido pela cobertura de uma tela. Eu amei saber que Edward era aquele homem escondido, e me fez sentir mais perto dele.

Eu coloquei todas as fotos da minha mãe e eu das nossas férias, peguei o resto da minha decoração, minhas plantas e até minha tartaruga de pelúcia. Eu tinha uma grande coleção de música, mas apenas arrumei metade dela. Eu olhei de volta para a figura que Edward tinha pintado há tanto tempo e eu não podia acreditar no trabalho que tinha vindo de um garoto de dezessete anos. Ele tinha um talento sério.

Tinha um monte de coisas velhas no quarto dele. Eu via uma parede de CD's, livros, e outros tesouros que pareciam que eram de outra época. A madeira continha um interesse especial para mim porque ela era preta mesmo durante o dia. Eu desejei que eu pudesse encontrar aquela casa e ver onde quer que ele estivesse. Eu queria estar com Edward, muito, mas eu sabia que ele não era meu. Ele tinha seu coração com outra garota, e ele já tinha me dito isso.

Eu caí no sono naquela noite, confusa sobre meus sentimentos por Edward, mas meus sonhos compensaram por isso.

_Eu estava parada na praia, vestida num biquíni sentada perto de um homem cujo rosto eu não podia ver. Eu fui empurrada para seus braços e ele salpicou meu rosto de beijos. Meus dedos tocaram a pele pálida e eu tentei ver através da sombra escura de seu rosto, mas desisti quando seus lábios encontraram os meus._

_Eu gemi no beijo e segurei nele com mais força, trazendo nossos corpos quase nus juntos. "Edward," eu sussurrei e ele parou subitamente._

_A sombra caiu de seu rosto e eu vi um homem careca de trinta-e-alguma-coisa anos sorrindo de volta pra mim, um grande volume em suas calças enquanto suas mãos nojentas corriam sobre o meu corpo._

"NÃO!" eu gritei, acordando no meu quarto ofegante. Minha música ainda tocava e eu tinha uma linha fina de suor sobre minha testa. Eu gemi enquanto caía sobre meus travesseiros. O que diabos eu estava pensando? Conhecer Edward. Eu sequer conheço o cara.

Eu sabia que ele não estava mentindo sobre seus irmãos porque Alice atendeu seu telefone algumas vezes quando eu liguei. Ele sempre pegava o telefone dela e se desculpava, então eu imaginava que ele era mais novo do que trinta anos. Eu agarrei meu telefone e liguei para o seu número. Era uma da manhã e eu esperava que ele estivesse acordado.

"B-Bella?" Uma voz sonolenta perguntou, e eu suspirei audivelmente.

"Eu sinto muito por acordar você, eu estou apenas surtando sobre conhecer você. Eu nunca fiz isso antes e eu não quero que você seja algum cara velho que me estupre." Eu racionalizei, soando louca até para os meus ouvidos.

"Bella, isso é loucura, okay, você sabe o quê? Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Algo que eu não queria te dizer até que você me encontrasse no sábado." Ele começou, tossindo levemente. Eu me senti mal por fazê-lo falar porque eu sabia que ele se sentia péssimo.

"O que Edward?" Eu perguntei, o medo subindo pela minha espinha ao tom de sua voz.

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Bella, eu moro em Forks."

**N/T: OOH, ninguém sabia, certo? (risos) Agora, qual será a reação da Bella à essa declaração? Palpites! Deixem nas reviews. Bjs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Sexy**

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

"Por que isso seria uma coisa ruim?" Argumentei com uma risada na minha voz.

Meu coração estava cheio de sensações nervosas e alegres, mas eu não podia me fazer gritar pra ele me encontrar em algum lugar agora. Minha mente ainda me dizia que eu estava com medo de saber quem era Edward. Eu o tinha encontrado hoje e havia cerca de seis meninos com o nome de Edward na escola, por isso, se ele era quem ele disse que era, eu nem saberia qual deles ele seria.

"Bem, eu não sei, eu pensei que você tivesse pirado e não quisesse ser minha amiga ou algo assim." Ele parecia nervoso.

"Como isso fazia algum sentido? Nós tínhamos planejado nos encontrar logo de qualquer maneira, veremos o que acontece certo?" Eu me fiz um acordo. Era um bom acordo na minha opinião.

"Ok, então eu vou te ver amanhã na escola. Minha mãe diz que eu estou quase melhor então eu vou tirar proveito disto." Ele riu e eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

Nós nos despedimos e eu caí pra trás na minha cama. Era apenas uma e quinze da manhã e eu estava mais do que assustada agora. Eu não tinha visto ele hoje porque ele estava doente, mas eu gostaria de ver ele amanhã. Ele não sabia como eu me parecia, só que eu era uma das garotas novas na cidade.

Eu me questionei se Edward podia gostar de mim também. Tínhamos apenas dois dias, para que nos conhecêssemos e eu estava ficando seriamente nervosa com isso. Eu peguei meu telefone e enviei uma mensagem de texto.

_**Amanhã, se você souber quem eu sou, não diga nada.**__**:) Eu quero ser surpreendida no sábado.**_

Eu me deitei confortavelmente na minha grande cama e olhei para a lua branca fora da minha janela. As nuvens se afastaram do céu e deixaram uma gloriosa noite. As estrelas brilhavam como diamantes e a lua parecia uma enorme laranja branca no fundo escuro. Meu telefone me tirou do meu transe e eu sorri para o meu Edward.

_É claro, querida :) Eu tenho que te dizer que, eu saberei quem você é quando eu ver você.__Durma bem._

Eu fechei meus olhos amaldiçoando as palavras de Edward. Meu estômago estava em nós por eu estar com raiva por não ter ideia de quem ele é. Talvez ele estivesse certo, talvez porque ele era o meu melhor amigo no mundo eu deveria saber quem ele era. Resmungando, eu caí em um sono leve, acordei muitas vezes por causa da chuva no telhado. Eu nunca iria me acostumar com Forks.

Meu pai me chacoalhou me acordando, dizendo-me que já eram quase sete horas da manhã. Eu corri para fora de casa, não me importando com o que eu tinha jogado no meu corpo, puxei meu cabelo em um coque. Eu estava dirigindo devagar através da névoa e eu senti uma claustrofobia estranha se aproximando de mim. As árvores eram como assombração e o forte nevoeiro me gelou até os ossos. Eu acelerei e suspirei alto quando a escola e as pessoas começaram a entrar na minha visão.

Eu estacionei ao lado de um Volvo prata e vi um lindo cara de cabelos escuros sair de dentro. Ele estava usando óculos de sol Ray-Ban, mesmo não havendo sol em qualquer lugar para ser encontrado, e ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ele era muito, muito sexy e eu corei quando ele me olhou. Ele estava usando uma camisa xadrez preta e cinza e uma apertada calça jeans skinny com um tênis surrado. A camiseta de baixo que ele usava trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto e eu revirei os olhos com a ironia. Certamente havia uma pessoa na escola que gostava da música que eu, e é claro que ele estaria a 10 mil milhas para fora do meu alcance.

Me afastei do garoto que olhava pra mim, me observando em cada movimento meu e logo ouvi passos atrás de mim nos corredores lotados. "Eu gosto dessa camiseta." Ele comentou, com sua voz de veludo familiar aos meus ouvidos. Eu sorri e engasguei quando eu olhei para baixo.

Era uma regata branca fina que tinha rabiscado nela Nasci Assim Porra e eu não tinha percebido que eu estava usando um sutiã preto por baixo, meus mamilos seriamente gelados estavam cutucando através do tecido. Ele já estava a dez passos à minha frente antes que eu pudesse gritar com ele para não verificar a minha comissão de frente e eu resmunguei comigo mesma. Estúpido proprietário do brilhante Volvo. Coloquei minha jaqueta de couro no meu corpo e arregacei as mangas até meus cotovelos. Abri o armário amarelo, que seria considerado meu neste ano, e retirei os meus livros para as minhas duas primeiras aulas.

Afastei-me do armário, ainda tentando colocar o cara sexy do Volvo para fora da minha mente, quando dois atléticos caras me empurraram contra o armário e riram quando eu me encolhi e puxei meus livros para perto do meu peito. "Aberração!" Eles gritavam pelos corredores quando o sinal tocou.

"Quem bom! Não podia ser mais original!" Cuspi de volta para eles dando um suspiro irritado e uma risada.

Porra de estúpidos adolescentes. Eu odiava todos eles, imensamente, mesmo os mais lindos que gostavam da minha música e zombavam de mim. Entrei na minha aula de Inglês, ignorando a ranzinza professora e puxei meu telefone.

_**Eu odeio as pessoas daqui.**__**Atletas estúpidos e posers.**_

_Ah, vamos lá, não são tão ruins. :D_

_**Aposto que você não seja, mas eles são.**__**Caralho empurrar meninas nos armários deve ser contra o código moral masculino ou algo assim.**_

_É para a maioria dos homens.__ Me desculpe Bells__.__Quer que eu chute suas bundas?__ Eu __posso agora :D_

Eu cobri o meu riso tossindo a professora suspirou pra mim antes de voltar para a aula. Me sentei no fundo hoje porque ela era uma das professoras 'Eu estou tentando ser legal' e não defino lugares.

_**Esta tudo bem, Ed.**__**Eu realmente não me importo mais: D isso tem sido a minha vida por quase sete anos e agora eu realmente posso me importar menos.**__**xD**_

Estávamos lendo Jane Eyre em sala de aula e eu quase me bati de alegria. Era um dos meus livros favoritos e eu o tinha lido muitas vezes em minha adolescência. Disseram-nos para escrever um parágrafo sobre os três primeiros capítulos e eu nem precisava ler ele para fazer isso. A carga de lições de casa das pequenas cidades foi algo excelente, porque eles não tinham aulas avançadas.

_Você não deve pensar assim e depois que você me conhecer, eu prometo que vou cuidar de você :D você será a minha garota :)_

Senti o calor ir do meu rosto aos meus rins e eu quase gemi. Eu queria ser a menina de Edward e os batimentos do meu coração, eu já não podia negar isso.

_**Eu sempre serei a sua menina ;) mesmo que eu seja apenas uma amiga.**_

Ele não me respondeu a mensagem por todo o período e eu imaginei que ele tinha perdido o celular como eu tive ontem. Eu esperava que seu professor não o fizesse ler as mensagens em voz alta. A campainha tocou e eu fui empurrada para os corredores novamente com todas as crianças.

As meninas deram risadinhas quando o cara de cabelos bronze passou e eu podia dizer que ele era um destruidor de corações. Tinha a aparência de um. Ele não prestou nenhuma atenção às bajulações das meninas só manteve-se clicando a distância em seu iPhone. Provavelmente conversando com uma menina mais velha de outro lugar que ele estava fodendo. Ele não se parecia com alguém que saia com uma garota do colegial.

Eu estava tão envolvida em olhar para os seus olhos verdes que eu bati em um armário aberto. Meu nariz fez um barulho de crack e eu quase ri do momento. O calouro que estava segurando um monte de livros me gritou um obrigado por minhas maneiras enquanto ele saia correndo para a aula.

Eu já tinha quebrado meu nariz muitas vezes antes e estava feliz que neste momento não era o caso. Eu era tão desajeitada, eu era quase uma inválida. Eu caminhei por todo o caminho através dos corredores úmidos ao ar livre até que eu cheguei a minha próxima aula. Sentei-me apenas quando o sinal tocou e o professor começou a falar sobre basicamente à mesma coisa de ontem.

_Eu odeio adolescentes, Você não?__xD_

_**Bem, considerando que eu sou uma, eu acho que não posso.**_

_Você sabe o que eu quis dizer!__ Você __não age como eles._

_**Elogio?**_

_Duh.__:)_

O professor levou o meu telefone para longe de mim e eu corei ao ler as mensagens em voz alta. O que havia com esta escola? Em Phoenix eles só te faziam guardá-los, mas não, aqui eles te faziam ler para a classe. Ele resmungou Edward, assim como o meu outro professor tinha feito e eu estava confusa mais uma vez. O meu Edward era um brincalhão conhecido ou algo assim? Eu mordi de volta as risadinhas enquanto ele batia a gaveta da mesa com tanta força que a mesa foi parar no meio da sala.

Eu não ligava para a aula de política, porque eu já a tive no meu primeiro ano. Já tinha terminado todas as categorias dos Estudos Sociais no meu segundo ano e agora eu estava revivendo. Assim como eu estava prestes a adormecer, felizmente o sinal tocou para o almoço. As meninas me olhavam estranhamente e eu tive que olhar para mim para ver se havia algo em mim ou algo assim. Por que todo mundo estava olhando?

"Isso não é você, são eles. Eles convivem em grupos por aqui e falam merdas de todos." O cara de cabelos bronze me assegurou, vindo ao meu lado enquanto eu casualmente me olhei de novo.

"Sério? Bem, então eu acho que não importa para onde você vai, é sempre o mesmo." Eu ri, sacudindo a mão quando ele a estendeu pra mim. Ela era muito quente e eu senti uma atração elétrica entre nós que foi indescritível.

"Nova por aqui?" Ele perguntou enquanto fazia sinal para que eu me juntasse a ele na mesa que eu estava sentada sozinha ontem.

"Muito nova." Eu suspirei, olhando pra ele de frente pela primeira vez.

Ele estava sentado de frente pra mim, parecendo mais um modelo masculino do que um estudante. Seus olhos eram de um verde floresta com dourado ao redor do centro e seu queixo tinha uma barba rala. Era do tipo que você só queria correr os dedos por ali pra ver como era. Seu cabelo era um bronze escuro, quase marrom, e ele brilhava na luz branca que vinha das nuvens.

"Eu sou Edward." Ele falou, e sua voz era profunda e rouca, como se ele tivesse acabado de cantar na frente de uma grande multidão, sem um microfone.

"Bella". Eu sorri e ele sorriu muito mais amplamente.

Eu fiz uma careta, sabendo que havia muitos Edward ao redor, e eu não começaria a pensar que este era o meu Edward. Meu Edward era provavelmente um cara nerd com óculos e jeans largos. Ou o contrário um gótico roqueiro com cabelos compridos e roupas largas. Isso realmente não importava muito, todas essas imagens me fizeram estremecer.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." Ele afirmou antes de olhar para o seu telefone.

"Você também." Eu sorri me afundando na maçã que eu tinha comprado na fila do almoço.

_Não coma carne!_A mensagem avisou e eu não consegui segurar o histérico riso que borbulhou pelos meus lábios rosados. Edward olhou pra mim como se eu fosse louca e eu parei abruptamente. Quando ele olhou pra longe, eu comecei a escrever para o meu Edward.

_**Por que não?**__**Será que ela se mexe?**__**:)**_

Esperei, olhando pela janela e, secretamente, dando uma espiada através da reflexão de Edward. Era quase irônico que eu estava sentada ao lado de um cara chamado Edward e trocando mensagens de texto com um cara chamado Edward.

_Ela morde._ _O _ Eu ri da imagem de Edward sendo comido pelo bolo de carne na escola.

"Então, Bella, de onde você é?" Ele perguntou enquanto ele tomava um chá gelado.

"Do sul". Eu fui vaga, mantendo a minha identidade oculta se ele realmente fosse o meu Edward.

"Isso é legal. Já estive em todos os estados perto da costa oeste." Ele sorriu, olhando nos meus olhos castanhos.

Eu estava momentaneamente deslumbrada com o olhar que ele me deu e eu o balancei. Eu estava tonta e era certeza que eu tinha esquecido de respirar quando ele olhou para mim com aquele sorriso sexy torto.

"Isso é legal, eu dirigi pela maioria deles para chegar até aqui." Eu ri de volta.

Ele me olhou pensativo. Eu me perguntava o que estava acontecendo em sua bonita cabeça, mas eu decidi ir para algo menos profundo. "Então, você gosta de Bullet?" Fiz um gesto para o slogan da sua camiseta.

"Eu os vejo quase todos os anos. É meio como a forma que eu conheci a minha melhor amiga." Ele riu, e o sinal tocou.

"É bom saber que existem mais fãs nas cidades pequenas." Revirei os olhos enquanto andávamos pelos corredores. Ele estava indo na mesma direção que eu estava e eu olhei pra ele estranhamente.

"Me perseguindo agora?" Eu perguntei, com minhas mãos nos meus quadris enquanto ele se arrastava para trás.

"Não, eu tenho aula de Biologia neste período e este é o caminho." Sua voz profunda foi condescendente e eu senti a propagação do calor no meu rosto.

Eu não deveria ter dito nada, eu já sabia que meu ego me morderia na bunda. Minha autoestima já estava baixa o suficiente e eu só a piorava quando eu dizia coisas como essas. Peguei meu telefone, querendo o conforto do meu melhor amigo e vi uma mensagem.

_Tem uma garota muito quente sentada ao meu lado agora.__O que eu faço?_

Senti o meu coração se quebrar, mas eu não queria que ele desistisse de algo que ele quisesse. Eu me senti mal por mim, principalmente, porque eu sabia que o meu Edward e o Edward ao meu lado, provavelmente, ambos queriam uma mulher sexy e que eu não era. _**Diga a ela que você gosta da maneira como seu cabelo se parece ou algo assim, no entanto eu não sou um cara e eu nunca tive caras em cima de mim.**_

Eu passei meus braços em volta da minha cintura para aguentar a dor enquanto eu e Edward fomos para a sala de biologia. Ele franziu a testa observando a maneira como eu me enrolei em mim, quando o professor o cumprimentou como Sr. Cullen e eu me senti realmente estúpida. Como eu não pude ver que ele era o cara que eu sentava ao lado, depois dele me dizer que estava indo para a aula de biologia?

"Você é o garoto Cullen?"

"Sim, eu sou o garoto Cullen." Ele suspirou quando colocou sua mochila no chão e tomamos nossos lugares.

Então, Sr. Cullen seria meu parceiro o que a vida tinha se tornado um pouco mais brilhante pra mim. Pelo menos eu teria dois amigos em minha vida agora, mesmo ambos deles se chamando Edward. Eu podia imaginar me reunindo com eles. Eu teria que chamá-los de Edward um e Edward dois, e se Edward nunca quiser me conhecer.

A aula começou eu e Edward nos sentados em silêncio. Eu estava enviando mensagens ao meu melhor amigo sob a mesa quando a aula terminou e eu vi que não havia mensagens na minha caixa de entrada. Isso era algo estranho vindo de Edward e eu peguei minha mochila e entrei no hall, só para ser empurrada contra um armário de novo pelos mesmos caras. Minha reação imediata foi me encolher e me enrolar em mim mesma, mas desta vez eu ouvi uma voz profunda gritando e eu abri meus olhos.

"Que porra é o seu problema? Batendo em uma mulher, porra? Se você quiser alguém para foder, encontre alguém que não seja três vezes menor do que você, idiota." Edward Cullen gritou enquanto ele socava um deles no rosto. O outro ajudou o amigo a se levantar e eles se afastaram colocando as mão em forma de punhos para Edward. O sangue vomitava de um de seus narizes em um ritmo alarmante.

"Ah, e o que diabos você vai fazer Cullen? Me apontar na direção de alguma outra cadela Frankenstein?" O cara no chão cuspiu nele, apenas para ser chutado na barriga. Eu não era um garota que surtava ao olhar para um rosto mutilado! Tomei isso como uma ofensa real e zombei do garoto estúpido.

"Você não vai precisar de mais ninguém quando eu terminar com você", seus olhos estavam escuros enquanto ele me defendia e eu vi o menino se encolher, "fique longe dela, ou isso será o que vai acontecer com você, seu escroto." Edward o advertiu, para o outro humilhado atleta. Ele acenou com a cabeça, o medo em seus olhos azuis brilhantes. Eu olhei para Edward quando ele se virou e seu rosto passou de assassino a interessado.

"Bella, você está bem?" ele parecia preocupado quando ele me ajudava a me levantar do chão. Suas mãos enviaram choques através de mim, choques de prazer, mas ainda era assustador. De um jeito bom.

"Estou bem, obrigada por isso. Ninguém nunca me defendeu antes." Engoli em seco, antes que ele insistisse em me acompanhar até a minha aula de educação física. Meus olhos estavam arregalados como pires quando eu olhei para o meu salvador de olhos confiáveis.

Mike Newton parecia enciumado e, o ignorando, eu me virei e sorri para o meu novo amigo. "Obrigada, Edward." Transmiti a minha gratidão mais uma vez na frente das pessoas desta vez.

"Não é um problema, Bella. Nós somos amigos, certo? Amigos se ajudam." Ele sorriu correndo um dedo no meu rosto, capturando um fio de cabelo e o colocando atrás da minha orelha.

"Com certeza". Eu suspirei, me sentindo estupidamente feminina. Ele se afastou de mim e eu não pude deixar de observar a forma como a sua bunda se parecia naqueles jeans. O sinal tocou tirei meus olhos do seu corpo e eu corri para a academia para me trocar.

A academia foi brutal novamente, pois eu fui bombardeada pelos garotos e garotas na queimada. Eu odiava este esporte, eu nunca vi qual era o ponto, mas eu agradeci as minhas estrelas da sorte pelo final do dia escolar. Eu mudei de volta para as minhas roupas e corri para o meu Honda.

Ele estava ensolarado lá fora, e eu desabotoei minha jaqueta para sentir a brisa de verão no meu corpo. Retirei o prendedor do meu cabelo e o deixei cair em ondas pelas minhas costas e na minha frente. Eu abri meus olhos quando eu senti alguém me olhando e vi um Edward com um queixo muito caído olhando para trás. Olhei em volta e sorri quando ele tossiu e olhou pra longe, um blush leve cobriu seu rosto e pescoço. Pela primeira vez na minha vida me senti quase uma adolescente sexy pra alguém.

"Vejo você amanhã". Eu sorri antes dele se estatelar no assento do motorista.

"Hasta mañana, menina do Arizona." Ele falou lentamente com um sotaque perfeito depois de ver as minhas placas. Acenei quando ele saiu em disparada e cai contra a lateral do meu carro. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito e eu sabia que isso estava começando a ficar perigoso. Eu estava deixando meu coração ter uma queda por esse cara que tinha acabado de conhecer e senti vergonha de dizer que eu não me importava.

Fui para casa, feliz de que a neblina se foi, e olhei para o meu celular.

_Eu vi você, hoje.__:)_

_**Não é justo!**__**Eu não sei nem quem é você!**__***Com uma fervorosa raiva***_ eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha me visto e que tinha estado na mesma sala que a minha. O único cara que eu mais queria conhecer estava ao alcance e eu não tinha notado.

Bem, eu não vi você de longe, doce menina de olhos castanhos. Na verdade, temos algumas aulas juntos. _*Sorri maldosamente*_

Como eu poderia não saber que tínhamos aula juntos? Eu realmente não olhei para ninguém, exceto o Cullen, mas isso era o ponto fora. _**Edward *insira seu sobrenome aqui* não é justo eu quero que você me diga quem é você agora mesmo!**_

_Sem acordo, babe.__Nós vamos nos encontrar em La Push, no sábado, 4 horas.__:)_

_**Legal. **_Resmunguei em uma mensagem e mais ainda pra mim. Eu comecei a preparar o meu jantar e optei por uma noite tranquila em casa observando as estrelas. As mensagens de texto de Edward estavam se acumulando no meu telefone como na noite passada.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Não é justo?! Bella abra os olhos todos os sinais estavam tão indicativos!_

_La Push parece tão distante... eu sei, eu entendo vocês a gente quer o encontro logo, a gente quer tudo rápido, mas também queremos história e não O/S certo?_

_Diga-nos o que esta achando da nossa cegueta acima!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_**N/B:**__ BELLA TAPADA ~ SEM MAIS ~Lary R. _


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA: COMO AVISADO NO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO, ESSA FIC NÃO TEM CRONOGRAMA, VOU POSTAR QUANDO O CAPÍTULO ESTIVER TRADUZIDO E BETADO. DEMORE QUANTO TEMPO FOR NECESSÁRIO. JÁ QUE NÃO LEEM NOTA EDUCADA NO FINAL, LEIAM AGORA. **

**Desconsidere quem não cobrou.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Eu Não Acredito Nisso**

A névoa se agarrou à janela do meu quarto quando eu saí do meu chuveiro na manhã seguinte. Eram quase seis e eu não consegui pregar o olho. Eu tinha decidido retirar todos os pelos do meu corpo, hidratei profundamente meus cabelos castanhos, o que realmente deixou o meu rosto diferente. Aproveitei o tempo para decidir o que eu usaria e sentei na minha cama com o meu celular. Eu disquei o número de Edward e esperei.

"Bella". Ele cumprimentou, com um sorriso em sua voz. Sua voz era profunda e rouca, como de costume, mas ele parecia mais saudável.

"Edward". Eu suspirei de volta enquanto eu tirava a minha toalha fora do meu corpo. Apanhei cada um dos raios sobre meu estômago e deixei o sol brilhar sob a minha pele pálida.

"O que você está fazendo tão cedo esta manhã?" Sua voz de veludo soou tão bem, como uma música hipnotizante. Fechei os olhos e suspirei feliz, mas respondi assim mesmo.

"Estou sentada nua na minha cama. Acabei de sair do chuveiro e estou passando frio sozinha." Eu suspirei, esticando meu corpo aos seus limites. Era bom esticar os músculos.

"Onde você mora?" Ele perguntou seriamente antes de nós dois explodirmos em risos. Se estivéssemos juntos, eu teria lhe dado um tapa. Claro que, se estivéssemos juntos, eu estaria vestida, obviamente.

"Sério, Butthead. Diga-me quem você é." Eu implorei novamente, esperando que ele fosse quebrar.

Ele suspirou profundamente e eu amei até mesmo o som de sua respiração. "Não... Você vai ter que me ver e saber quem eu sou Bella, ou esperar até amanhã." Ele brincou, sabendo que ia me deixar louca, saber que ele estava ao meu lado na sala de aula. Ou caminhando ao meu lado nos corredores.

"Tudo bem. Você é tão mau. Não é justo que você me conheça, mas eu não te conheça." Me queixei, mas eu não estava falando sério, não realmente. Eu estava feliz por eu não saber quem ele era, no entanto, eu ainda estava ansiosa para conhecer esse cara misterioso. Ele era a melhor parte da minha vida, e eu não queria perder isso.

"Vista-se, megera tentadora. Vejo você mais tarde." Ele brincou, antes de desligar.

Vesti minhas roupas e me olhei no espelho. Me encolhi e ajeitei meu cabelo enquanto tirava a franja da minha testa. Peguei roupas leves, porque já estava fazendo 15 graus lá fora e esperava-se que o dia fosse ficar mais quente.

O shorts azul escuro que ia até a metade das coxas se agarrou às minhas pernas magras e a regata de banda modelou cada curva, ainda que pequenas curvas. Peguei minhas botas pretas de cano longo e um cardigã de lã azul escuro longo e saí de casa. Casa. Eu estava aqui há apenas dois dias e eu já gostava de chamar essa velha casa de lar. Eu adorava o fato de que morar com meu pai o deixava tão feliz com a minha presença que ele estava mudando do turno da noite para o turno do dia para passar mais tempo comigo.

Eu amei Forks e odiei ao mesmo tempo. Eu amei o mistério da floresta, mas eu odiei a chuva. Eu amei as pessoas, mas eu realmente odiei alguns dos adolescentes. Eu saí da garagem e caí na estrada para ir para a escola quase invisível. Havia pessoas que estavam do lado de fora e quando eu saí do carro todas elas olharam para mim como se eu fosse uma alienígena. Meus enormes óculos escuros me protegiam do sol, mas o meu Honda vermelho se estendeu como uma ferida e agora, todo mundo sabia quem eu era. Talvez eu devesse tirar as placas do Arizona para conseguir me encaixar.

"Gostosa, você está cada dia melhor!" O Cullen riu quando ele me encontrou no corredor principal. Eu decidi que eu iria diferenciar meu Edward e Edward Cullen, chamando-os Cullen e meu Edward.

Olhei para ele com um sorriso nos lábios. "O quê?" Eu ri alto, não estando familiarizada com essa particular gíria gangster e o que ele estava dizendo.

"Significa que você está bonita." Ele sorriu, meneando suas sobrancelhas quando ele entrelaçou seu braço com o meu. Revirei os olhos e me inclinei sobre seu ombro, sentindo o cheiro de sua colônia. Não era forte, mas era viciante. Cheirava a algo másculo, mas amadeirado e natural ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca havia suposto que Edward Cullen era cheiroso.

Andamos pelo corredor, com todos os olhos em nós. As pessoas estavam sussurrando, mas eu não poderia me importar menos. Eu gostava de me sentir tão próxima de outra pessoa. Ele era amigável e isso era algo que eu não tinha tido com ninguém, exceto meu Edward. E era tão diferente do nosso relacionamento, porque nós só tínhamos conforto emocional, nunca o físico. As pessoas cochichavam e riam como loucos e eu levei isso na esportiva. Fiquei contente em ter alguém desajustado, sendo um grande amigo sem me conhecer, na verdade.

"Mentiroso, de qualquer maneira, quais aulas você tem agora?" Olhei para a minha agenda, ainda me familiarizando com o resto das minhas aulas do segundo dia. Forks era estranho, mas eu gostei. Oito períodos, quatro aulas por dia.

"Hoje eu tenho Inglês, Espanhol, Biologia, e então Bioquímica." Ele gemeu, parecendo irritado com a ordem das coisas.

"Bem, eu tenho duas dessas. Caminhe comigo?" Perguntei dramaticamente, tirando uma risada dele. Era bonito de ouvir, como uma sinfonia em meus ouvidos. Eu gostava de estar com ele assim e eu queria saber de onde toda a minha confiança veio. Me senti corar quando ele olhou para mim, imerso em pensamentos.

"Claro, milady." Ele concordou de forma dramática. Descemos as estreitas passagens, ignorando todos os olhares que recebemos do corpo discente, e fomos para a aula de Inglês assim que o sino tocou. Nós nos sentamos e eu vi uma menina acenar para mim. Foi um gesto estranho, mas eu acenei de volta.

Seu cabelo era preto azulado, e seus olhos eram quase pretos, mas ela parecia muito bonita. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Jessica e parecia quase tão irritada como eu fiquei no meu primeiro dia. Gostaria de saber se essa garota poderia ser minha amiga um dia. Cullen me tirou dos meus pensamentos e eu olhei em seus olhos verdes enquanto ele falava.

"Então, como foi sua noite?" Ele me perguntou enquanto nós sentávamos no fundo. Como eu não tinha notado ele na minha aula de Inglês?

"Oh, bem, foi boa, eu acho. Fiquei até às cinco conversando com meu amigo virtual. E a sua?" Eu fiz uma careta, pensando no tanto que eu implorei para que meu Edward me dissesse quem ele era.

"Foi boa, eu fiz praticamente a mesma coisa." Ele deu de ombros. Essa cadela era uma pessoa de sorte. Edward Cullen era muito atraente, por dentro e por fora, e eu tenho que me lembrar de pegar seus contatos para que pudéssemos conversar fora da escola. O professor entrou atrasado e começou a falar antes do tempo de leitura silenciosa. Eu me levantei e peguei meu trabalho da minha bolsa e entreguei ao cara na minha frente. Ele parecia confuso.

"Você fez isso em uma noite?" Ele esclareceu, segurando o papel sob seu rosto como se quisesse ver através dele.

"Eu li o livro antes, é realmente um dos meus favoritos, então sim." Eu ri, constrangimento revestindo a minha voz. Todos ao meu redor começaram a sussurrar e eu passei meus braços em volta de mim conscientemente.

Eu não esperei para ver ele verificar o trabalho, e eu me sentei ao lado do Cullen em uma cadeira laranja. Ele estava inclinado sobre o seu telefone celular, seus dedos movendo-se rapidamente através das teclas. Eu nem sequer tentei olhar para o que estava sendo digitado, voltei para a minha leitura. Eu já estava quase no meio do livro, e amando o enredo complicado a cada vez que eu tinha o privilégio de lê-lo. Vibrações no meu bolso me tiraram da fantasia.

**Eu queria muito poder ter visto as roupas que vc usava em Phoenix. Mas, hoje vc parece gostosa :)**

Eu ri e revirei os olhos para o meu Edward. Ele era um monstro, às vezes, e eu me perguntava onde ele tinha me visto. Eu não tinha prestado atenção em ninguém, além do Cullen. _**Pq vc está sendo tão... sedutor?**_

**Mm bem, eu nunca vi vc de perto e agora q eu vj, não posso evitar :)**

_**Não brinque comigo, Edward. Eu sei que eu não sou a garota mais bonita do mundo e eu não tenho problemas com isso. Só não encha minha cabeça com pensamentos sexys, okay? :)**_

**Oh como qser Bella, vc sab q é sexy. :)**

"Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan, por favor, voltem para os seus livros." O professor pediu soando entediado, e eu suspirei de alívio. Finalmente, um professor que não faz com que você compartilhe sua vida privada para o mundo inteiro.

Eu sorri para o Cullen e ambos devolvemos nossos telefones para nossos bolsos. Eu fiquei lendo ao seu lado, sentindo a eletricidade no ar entre nós e eu mordi meu lábio para conter os gemidos pela sensação incrível. Cullen chegou mais perto de mim e eu corajosamente me inclinei contra ele, enquanto eu me perdia no livro. Ele não pareceu se importar, ou perceber, porque ele não me afastou e eu pulei quando o sinal tocou. Sentir ele contra mim foi como tocar algo quente e frio, viciante e estranho, mas agradável.

"Sinto muito." Pedi desculpas enquanto me movia para longe dele. Eu não sabia nada sobre esse cara, mas senti como se eu tivesse conhecido ele por toda a minha vida.

"Está frio, garota. Não se preocupe, eu gostei." Ele brincou enquanto saíamos da sala. Nós nos separamos com um simples adeus e eu corri para minha aula de álgebra 2. Eu realmente não me importo com as aulas de matemática, mas eu também não gosto. Eu gostava mais de artes e escrita, mas eles não oferecem muitas aulas extras aqui.

O dia foi me irritando lentamente enquanto eu enlouquecia na aula. Eu não entendi metade do que a professora estava falando, porque eu estava muito ocupada pensando sobre como eu me sentia em relação ao Cullen. Ele me fazia sentir bem e isso foi algo que ninguém tinha feito antes. Quando eu estava com ele era como se todo o calor e amor no mundo viesse direto para nós. Era lindo e sensacional, mas assustador e estranho, também. Eu não sabia o que fazer com isso.

_**Eu acho que estou me apaixonando.**_ Eu me distraí enviando mensagens para o meu Edward.

**Por quem?**

_**Um cara. Ele é... fantástico.**_ E ele realmente era. Cullen era incrível. Ele gosta de rock, é lindo, meio gangster de todas as maneiras certas, para não mencionar aqueles malditos olhos. Eles me faziam derreter com apenas um olhar; como se pudesse sorrir por conta própria. Eu só o conheço faz dois dias, e eu já estava me apaixonando por ele, para minha grande consternação.

**Que bom p ele. Mas ele não a merece porra.** Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas em choque antes de deixar meus dedos dançarem pelo teclado.

_**Por q vc está tão hostil? Eu lhe dei um conselho qndo vc disse q gosta de uma garota.**_ Eu bufei para mim mesma, confusa e com a raiva de Edward.

**Eu sei, sinto muito. Eu sou muito protetor com vc Bells. Vc é minha amiga e eu não quero que algum idiota machuque vc. :)**

Bem, isso fazia sentido, mas eu nunca iria admitir que eu estava louca de ciúmes da garota que Edward gostava. Eu queria Edward e eu não ligo para como ele se parece nem nada. Ele poderia ser um nerd total que joga World of Warcraft com muita frequência, ou um babaca que fuma maconha, eu não me importo. Ele ainda era o meu Edward e eu queria ser sua Bella. Doeu saber que eu nunca seria. Eu guardei meu celular e deixei minha mente vagar enquanto o professor falava sobre logaritmos e toda essa porcaria para a qual eu realmente não dava a mínima.

Então eu esperei o sinal tocar para acabar com a miséria dos meus pensamentos: pelo menos em uma multidão eu estaria distraída demais para pensar sobre o misterioso Edward Cullen e o meu doce Edward.

A multidão se moveu em direção ao refeitório e eu segui como todo mundo. Eu não ligava muito para o almoço, só para o jantar, e comia algo pequeno o tempo todo. Eu já tinha ouvido rumores de que eu era anoréxica, mas eu não poderia ligar menos. Vi o Cullen na nossa mesa e me sentei ao lado dele. O vento soprava as flores de cerejeira em todo o terreno da escola e eu sorri para a doçura da cena. Essa era uma das coisas que não tem em Phoenix. Eu não poderia dizer que não sentia falta de pisar em cactos ou flores do deserto. Tirei uma foto com o meu celular e salvei.

"Hey chica, o que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou enquanto nossos ombros se encostaram. Seus dedos estavam ocupados desembrulhando um sanduíche e os meus estavam descascando uma laranja.

"Nada, chico. E você?" Eu perguntei de volta, fazendo ele rir. Ele me mostrou o sorriso torto sexy e levantou seu sanduíche.

"Minha mãe faz o meu almoço e sempre se esquece que eu odeio picles. Eu só estou tirando eles enquanto nós conversamos." Ele revirou os olhos e os jogou contra o invólucro de papel como se eles tivesse feito algo de errado por serem picles. Isso me lembrou muito do meu Edward e eu sorri para ele e balancei a cabeça.

"Meu amigo odeia picles também. Ele chama os picles de retardados". Eu ri, pensando nas reações estranhas do meu Edward pelos legumes. Pobre rapaz iria morrer aos quarenta de um ataque cardíaco, eu juro.

"Eles _são_ picles retardados. Quer? " Ele perguntou, acenando com as fatias na minha cara. Tomei um de seus dedos com a minha boca e ri de sua expressão chocada. Eu não entendi por quê, mas seus olhos se tornaram mais escuros enquanto os meus lábios roçaram através das pontas dos dedos lentamente. Ele desviou os olhos dos meus olhos e piscou algumas vezes antes de eu finalmente parar.

"O quê? É apenas a minha boca." Eu zombei depois engoli as fatias pequenas. Ele balançou a cabeça e acenou para mim.

"Não, não é nada. Esqueça, qual é a sua banda favorita?" Ele perguntou enquanto voltava para o seu sanduíche.

E assim o Cullen começou com as perguntas. Ele perguntou sobre o sol, e eu lhe dei todas as respostas no meu caderninho preto. Minha cor favorita, flor, livro, música, banda, cidade e até mesmo o meu tipo favorito de roupas íntimas. Isso foi estranho, mas eu deixei ele perguntar tudo o que ele queria. Eu comecei perturbar ele também, fazendo as mesmas perguntas e amando as respostas. Ele gostava de Iron Maiden, Metallica, Bullet for My Valentine, e praticamente qualquer outra banda que eu gostava. Estávamos todos sorrisos e gargalhadas, até que ele começou a perguntar sobre o meu Edward.

"Bem, ele é meu melhor amigo. Ele frequenta a escola aqui, estranhamente, o nome dele é Edward." Eu ri, olhando para seus divertidos olhos verdes. Eu estava tomando cuidado para não lhe dar muitas informações, mas eu queria que ele soubesse alguma coisa sobre o meu amigo.

"Sério? Bem, como ele se parece, talvez eu possa ajudá-la a encontrá-lo." Ele riu e parecia que estava pensando em alguma piada interna.

"Eu não sei como ele é, ele me disse uma vez, mas eu esqueci praticamente no mesmo dia. Não é importante de qualquer maneira. Vou me encontrar com ele no sábado." Sorri enquanto caminhávamos sala de Biologia e comecei a caminhar em direção a minha aula de ginástica. Ele cruzou os braços, como fazia sempre que parava em algum lugar.

"Isso é lamentável. Bem, tome cuidado. Você nunca sabe quem é quem no mundo. Prometa que quando você o encontrar você ainda vai ser minha amiga?" Ele pediu, sorrindo docemente e me deslumbrando com seus olhos sedutores.

"Por que não seria? Você, Cullen, é um amor." Assegurei me inclinando contra seu ombro, caminhando lentamente, não querendo deixar a companhia dele. Chegamos ao ginásio muito rápido e eu senti algo envolver minha cintura.

Eu pulei para longe da intrusão e vi Mike Newton sorrindo de volta para mim. Eu olhei da melhor forma que pude e esperava que eu parecesse assustadora. "Então, Bella quer assistir um filme hoje à noite? Talvez ir para minha casa depois?" Ele sugeriu, um olhar vil no seu rosto de bebê. Quando eu estava prestes a responder, uma voz rosnando veio do peito ao meu lado.

"Não, ela realmente não gostaria de ir a qualquer lugar com você, nós estamos ocupados todas as noites, Newton. Ela está ocupada todas as noites, ao menos no que me diz respeito, então de a volta e vá se foder." Edward rosnou para o menino com excesso de confiança.

Mike olhou para ele, mas afastou-se para o ginásio. Não pude deixar de rir da ousadia de Edward e então beijei seu rosto docemente, atordoando-o. "Obrigada por isso, eu não sabia como me livrar dele e eu acho que você acabou de fazer isso. Vejo você mais tarde." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e me afastei de seu doce cheiro de sol. Ele permaneceu ali de pé, com um sorriso chocado e atordoado enfeitando seus lábios até que o sinal tocou e as portas do ginásio se fecharam.

Eu tinha beijado ele, apesar de ter sido apenas um beijo amigável, era uma sensação tão boa nos meus lábios. Eles estavam quentes, além de quentes, minha pele fervia como fogo pelo contato que fizemos. A eletricidade que eu senti antes se intensificou e eu me perguntava o que isso poderia significar. Eu já tinha beijado um garoto antes, e nunca achei isso tão tentador. Cullen fez meus joelhos fraquejarem e meu estômago virar com borboletas. Com ele havia algo mais e eu me perguntava por que esse cara mexia tanto comigo. O que o Cullen tinha que me fazia sentir como se ele conhecesse a Bella mais profundamente?

Ele não era diferente de nenhum dos outros caras que curtem rock que conheci, mas parecia que havia muito mais do que isso. Eu desisti de descobrir isso e suportei o resto da aula horrível. A educação física passou como um borrão enquanto eu pensava no Cullen, e meu Edward. Decidir sobre qual deles eu queria manter parecia impossível, então eu decidi não fazer isso. Eu teria ambos como meus amigos. Ambos eram grandes caras, e incrivelmente parecidos.

Caminhei rapidamente, feliz por me livrar da escola pelo fim de semana, e marchei para o meu carro. Edward estava parado ao meu lado, encostado em seu carro. Nós colidimos nossos tórax e rimos com o quão estúpido era para cumprimentar alguém dessa forma. Eu apoiei minha bunda magra contra o carro dele e ele se afastou de mim.

"Vejo você segunda-feira." Ele falou enquanto eu caminhava para o outro lado do meu carro. Deixei minha bolsa no banco de trás. Nós compartilhamos um olhar íntimo e eu deixei o corado estúpido encher meu rosto.

"Segunda-feira." Eu suspirei, ansiosa para amanhã mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu queria saber quem é o meu Edward, e isto estava me corroendo. Por que eu não poderia ter dito hoje em vez de amanhã? Voltei para a minha casa, minha mente só no meu Edward, meu pai já estava em casa. Ele mudou de turno e fiquei muito feliz por ele estar em casa, eu precisava saber onde diabos era a praia de qualquer maneira.

"Pai, onde fica La Push?" Perguntei enquanto colocava minha mochila no chão ao passar pela porta da frente e tirava minhas botas. Eu fui até a cozinha amarela e me servi um copo de refrigerante, enquanto ele levava seu tempo para responder.

"La Push? Pra chegar em La Push é só pegar qualquer caminho até a rodovia, e em seguida, seguir as placas para a praia, por quê?" Ele perguntou depois de nos abraçarmos e cumprimentamos. Eu amava o jeito como meu pai sempre cheirava a tabaco, menta e creme pós-barba. Era como voltar para minha infância ou algo assim.

"Oh só vou encontrar alguns amigos da escola lá." Eu menti superficialmente, mas eu sabia que ele iria comprar isso. Na verdade, ele parecia um pouco surpreso.

"Bem, eu estou contente de ver que você está se ajustando aqui, Bells." Ele parecia bastante feliz e eu me sentei ao lado dele no sofá. Estávamos assistindo a um jogo de beisebol que me lembrou muito de minha mãe e Phil.

"Oh, sua mãe ligou." Ele afirmou, tirando a cerveja da frente de seu rosto para me dizer. Levantei-me, dizendo que eu estava indo para o meu quarto e subi as escadas. Liguei para o celular da minha mãe, ansiosa para lhe contar sobre o meu Edward.

"Bella! Como é a escola?" Ela perguntou, indo direto ao ponto. Eu amei como minha mãe foi direto ao ponto, apesar de fazer poucos dias, eu estava feliz em falar com ela.

"É boa, na verdade. Mãe, você nunca vai acreditar, mas Edward mora aqui!" Eu gritei baixinho, feliz por ser capaz de ter algum tipo de um momento de garota. Era impossível imaginar que dois melhores amigos separados por uma longa distância finalmente se encontrassem na menor cidade que eu poderia imaginar.

"Sério? Você conheceu ele? Ele é bonito? Indie? Punk?" Ela se emocionou através do telefone. Parei ela com as minhas palavras.

"Vou encontrá-lo no sábado. Fizemos um acordo, uma vez que não sabemos como o outro parece, nós fomos a escola na ignorância e nos encontraremos no sábado para ver se ficamos surpresos." Expliquei a história complicada. Ela suspirou com tristeza, infeliz sem os meus detalhes sórdidos.

"Ah, bem, isso é bom. Me diga depois como ele se parece! Você fez algum amigo?" Ela perguntou, indo à raiz do motivo pelo qual ela tinha ligado para começar.

Minha mãe sempre tinha se preocupado comigo por não fazer amigos, mas eu estava feliz de informar a ela que eu conheci alguém que era inconcebivelmente meu amigo. Eu até disse a ela sobre a outra menina que eu vi hoje. Ela quase gritou de alegria e jorrou sobre sua vida até que Phil disse a ela que eles tinham que sair. Eu estava deitada na minha cama quando meu telefone tocou, o toque familiar do Bullet For My Valentine chegou aos meus ouvidos.

"Bella! Amanhã, quatro horas! Não se esqueça!" Edward falou como se estivesse pulando animadamente.

"Tudo bem, Butthead, como eu poderia esquecer? Você não acha que eu estou animada para conhecê-lo também?" Perguntei condescendente.

"Bem, eu espero que sim. Mas nós já nos conhecemos, minha Bella." Ele me assegurou e eu revirei os olhos para ele.

"Sim, mas eu não estava totalmente consciente disso. Edward, foda-se amanhã, me encontre hoje." Eu implorei e eu o ouvi suspirar. Segundos se passaram e meu coração acelerou, na esperança de ouvir as palavras sim, ou tudo bem.

"Tudo bem, 30 minutos, existe um tronco velho perto da costa. Encontre-me lá." Ele finalmente cedeu e eu pulei de felicidade. Eu gritei para o meu travesseiro, acalmando antes de responder de forma exponencial.

"Ok, 30 minutos." Eu concordei e nós desligamos. Arrumei meu cabelo e de repente estava muito nervosa. Eu queria conhecê-lo tanto, mas eu não queria que ele odiasse o que viu. Ele me chamava de linda e bonita, mas eu sabia que ele estava brincando.

"Pai, eu estou indo para a praia, estarei de volta antes das dez!" Eu prometi enquanto eu corria para a porta. Ele me dispensou, não se importando muito com o que eu fazia nesta pequena cidade. Não era como eu estivesse indo para uma balada.

Meus pés não podiam se mover rápido o suficiente enquanto eu corri para o meu carro e bati a porta. Eu dirigi com cuidado pelas curvas da estrada de La Push e passei por uma bonita aldeia nativo-americana no meu caminho. As árvores balançavam com a brisa de verão e eu podia ouvir as ondas quebrando contra a costa rochosa. Eu estava feliz por ter colocado sandálias. Minhas botas seriam muito quentes para a praia.

As ondas atingiram a costa com um estrondoso ruído, e eu caminhei pela areia cinza com cuidado. Havia pedras em todos os lugares, mas era fácil de caminhar. Encontrei o tronco e me sentei sobre ele, observando as ondas engolirem umas as outras. O sol estava se pondo contra a água e eu sorri. Eu estava pronta. Era realmente lindo aqui e eu estava feliz por ter decidido vir morar com meu pai. Forks era uma beleza natural, e estava me trazendo a única coisa que eu já tinha realmente desejado na minha curta vida.

Eu queria conhecer esse cara. Eu tinha me apaixonado por ele há muito tempo; Eu não podia sequer imaginar que ele não era meu. Eu não me importo se eu não era o seu tipo, eu era a sua Bella. Edward não seria mais um mistério para mim depois desta noite. Dez minutos se passaram e eu estava começando a ficar ansiosa. Os nervos estavam me comendo de dentro para fora e eu comecei a andar. Isso tirou a minha mente fora das coisas até que eu senti dedos tocarem meu ombro.

Dei um sorriso muito largo e me virei lentamente para ver o homem que eu tinha chamado de melhor amigo por tanto tempo. Parei quando vi o Cullen em pé diante de mim, segurando um único lírio-tigre em uma das mãos. Ele estava usando a mesma roupa que ele tinha ido na escola, mas os jeans estavam enrolados até a metade das panturrilhas. Eu fiz uma careta para ele, imaginando o que ele poderia estar fazendo aquela hora na praia.

"Cullen? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu ri, empurrando seu ombro. Ele chegou perto de mim e capturou uma mecha do meu cabelo com os dedos antes de colocá-la atrás da minha orelha, como fizera antes. Ele sempre fazia o meu estômago dar voltas. Ele estava incrivelmente próximo, eu podia sentir seu aroma único em todos os lugares à minha volta e eu estava surpresa com sua confissão.

"O mesmo que você, Beavis."

* * *

**N/**_**T**__ ~ Estou quase fazendo o coro da propaganda do creamcheese philadélfia (vide you tube) se não sabe do que estou falando lol _

_Lary R._

_**N/B: **__Meu Deus, Bella, larga de ser tapada! Ela percebe que os dois são parecidíssimos e NÃO PERCEBE QUE SÃO A MESMA PESSOA! Gah. Ao menos ele se revelou agora. E qual será a reação dela? Hm... Comentem e veremos no próximo cap! Beijos! – Kessy R._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Surpresa!**

"Beavis?" Eu ri silenciosamente e suspirei baixinho o que mais eu poderia dizer.

Edward e eu havíamos feito essa conexão estúpida com a série de tv Beavis e Butthead porque sabíamos que se vivêssemos juntos, é assim que seria a nossa vida. Edward não poderia ser o homem diante de mim, poderia? Todos os sinais na minha cabeça se juntaram em um estalo e eu queria me dar um tapa. Eu realmente era uma idiota.

"Edward Cullen?" Eu perguntei, olhando em seus olhos verdes. Sua voz soou em minha cabeça, a memória tocou em minha mente e eu sabia que eu era uma idiota às vezes.

_"Cabelo cor de bronze bagunçado, olhos verdes, quase sempre um pouco de barba no queixo."_ Sua voz ainda soava a mesma através do telefone e eu me senti fraca por não ver a conexão. Ele era exatamente como a minha mente tinha conjurado.

"O mesmo, e eu tenho que dizer Bells, você estava se escondendo de mim. Eu sabia que você estava mentindo sobre não ser bonita, mas não tanto." Ele riu enquanto caminhava ao meu redor em um círculo. Corei quando ele voltou à minha frente e eu o encarei.

"Você é o WakingTheDemon17, você é Edward?" Eu esclareci antes que eu fizesse alguma coisa que ele não esperava. Eu estava me sentindo quase envergonhada enquanto falava.

"Sou eu, Bella, você não percebeu? Você não sentiu?" Ele perguntou, colocando a mão sobre seu coração.

Eu podia sentir isso. Reconheci o sentimento que compartilhamos, quando nos tocamos. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam combinados com os meus e nossas almas cantavam que estávamos juntos. A eletricidade entre nós que era inconfundível ou o modo rápido que meu coração começava a bater quando ele olhou para mim. Eu puxei minha mão para longe dele, porque eu sabia que isso era errado. Edward merecia alguém muito melhor. Cullen merecia alguém melhor! Que diabos havia de errado com ele?

"Eu não posso." Resmunguei e comecei a me afastar dele. Ele ficou momentaneamente atordoado, mas me seguiu até o estacionamento.

"Você não pode o quê? Bella, eu ainda sou o mesmo Edward que você conheceu há dois anos, naquele site estúpido." Ele argumentou comigo, enquanto eu entrava no meu Honda no estacionamento. Seu Volvo estava a apenas alguns espaços atrás de mim.

"Não, você realmente não é o mesmo Edward. Você é muito bom para mim e eu sinto como se estivesse me empurrando em sua vida. Vou deixá-lo sozinho agora e você não terá que se preocupar com essa garota pálida e estúpida te incomodando." Eu prometi e bati a minha porta antes que ele pudesse se aproximar do meu carro. Eu tinha sido tão estúpida em pensar que eu ainda tinha uma chance com ele.

Eu sai em disparada, deixando um monte de areia no ar. Eu não olhei pelo retrovisor enquanto dirigia pela areia em direção à estrada. Eu queria dirigir e nunca mais voltar, mas eu sabia que eu teria que ir para a escola na segunda-feira e eu não queria decepcionar ou preocupar Charlie. Eu finalmente cheguei na minha casa e corri para cima sem explicar para o meu pai sobre como foi na praia. Ele não pareceu se importar deixando-me sozinha: Charlie e as lágrimas não eram exatamente os melhores amigos.

Eu era estúpida por pensar que eu merecia alguém como Edward. Claro que ele era lindo, e é claro todas as meninas na escola tinham uma queda por ele, e é claro que eu nunca poderia ser boa o suficiente. Eu não era nem mesmo interessante. Eu gostava de rock, carros, e de ficar sozinha. Edward era um músico talentoso, tinha amigos em todos os lugares e todo mundo o conhecia. Nós nos dávamos muito bem, porque erámos a mesma pessoa por dentro, mas por fora, eu nunca iria competir com qualquer uma das meninas da escola que gostava dele.

Eu chorei até dormir no meu travesseiro naquela noite, e prometi cortar Edward Cullen para fora da minha vida. Não importa o quão difícil fosse ser. As estrelas não tinha nenhuma beleza para mim, então eu fechei os olhos com raiva antes de cair em um sono inquieto. A lua não tinha nenhum significado mais e eu não queria nem olhar para ela se fosse esse o caso. Eu ignorei o meu laptop pelo fim de semana todo, olhando para ele sempre que eu ia para o meu quarto, e no domingo eu estava uma bagunça. Eu não me preocupei em tomar banho ou trocar de roupa e fiz novos melhores amigos com um pote de sorvete Ben e Jerry. Minha TV chegou do Arizona e eu a coloquei no meu quarto para assistir sem esperança, filmes românticos tristes. Eu amava como a mulher bonita e o homem bonito quase se apaixonam no final, mas eram separados pela morte ou alguma outra tragédia.

Meu telefone tocou o tempo todo e eu ignorei as mensagens para ser razoável e esquecer de que ele ainda era o mesmo cara. Ele mesmo confessou e me lembrou de que eu tinha prometido não importa o que que nós ainda seríamos amigos. Ele não era o mesmo e isto estava claro para mim. Ele era o mesmo por dentro, e isso era o que eu amava, mas fora ele era um Deus Grego do caralho. Eu queria ser sua Bella, mas eu sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer, então eu que eu teria que cortar isso agora. Ele nunca iria me ver como uma garota com quem ele poderia ficar para sempre, de forma alguma. Meu telefone tocou pela primeira vez e eu atendi sem pensar.

Decisão estúpida.

"O quê?" Minha voz estava sem emoção e eu quase podia ouvir a depressão subindo em mim.

"Olhe para fora." Sua voz familiar suspirou tristemente antes de desligar.

Parecia que ele estava chorando, mas eu desliguei meu celular e fui para a janela de qualquer maneira. Edward estava ali, olhando para a minha janela na chuva. Parecia que ele tinha estado lá por um tempo, porque ele estava encharcado e eu corri para baixo para deixá-lo entrar no calor da minha casa.

"Qual é o seu problema? Está uns 4 graus lá fora." Eu murmurei quando ele entrou na sala e começou a tremer. Minhas mãos correram sob seus braços descobertos e pescoço, tentando o meu melhor para aquecê-lo, mas nada funcionou. Eu não queria vê-lo novamente, mas eu também não queria que ele morresse de hipotermia. Eu sabia que se eu não deixasse ele entrar, ele nunca teria saído do meu quintal. Edward era teimoso como uma mula até em seu melhor dia. Papai entrou na sala e olhou para mim estranhamente, enquanto eu praticamente o envolvia como um cobertor.

"Quem é, Bells?" Ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para Edward.

"Pai, Edward, Edward este é o meu pai." Eu os apresentei depois de lhe entregar uma toalha.

Parecia que ele estava congelando, até Charlie percebeu, ele queria perguntar sobre isso, mas sentiu a tensão no ar. Eu empurrei Edward para perto da lareira e me sentei ao lado dele, enquanto eu brincava com uma queimadura de cigarro no meu short de algodão. "O que você quer?" Eu perguntei, não olhando em seus olhos.

Eu estava usando meu pijama, meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, mas eu realmente não me importava mais. Ele podia me ver, por que eu parecia do mesmo jeito todos os dias antes de me maquiar, quem sabe assim ele iria correr como ele deveria ter corrido no primeiro dia, quando nos conhecemos na escola.

"Eu quero uma chance. Olhe Bella, eu sei que eu não sou tão atraente, mas você é minha melhor amiga e eu não quero perder isso por algo tão estúpido quanto parece." Ele implorou, parecendo que estava prestes a quebrar. Do que diabos ele estava falando? Dei-lhe o olhar mais confuso, mas ele continuou inocente, com o rosto deprimido falei sobre como eu era a única a me sentir indigna.

"Edward, você não poderia estar mais fodidamente enganado. Você é uma pessoa incrível, maravilhosamente linda por dentro e por fora. Sou eu o problema. Eu não posso segurar a porra de uma vela para você. Você está na terra e eu lá longe em Plutão. Você está longe pra caralho de mim." Eu ri sombriamente.

Ele bufou e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá. "Bella você é tão malditamente cega às vezes. Eu não me importo com o que você pensa causar para mim, você é tudo. Você é a lua no céu, tão próxima, mas sempre fora do meu alcance. Sem você não há nenhuma razão para que eu faça qualquer coisa em minha vida. Você é a pessoa mais linda e perfeita para mim, sempre, mas eu não me importo com isso. Eu te amo por dentro e por fora, você é a minha garota. Você me dá uma razão para viver, amar." Ele explicou como se estivesse conversando com uma pessoa com problemas mentais.

Eu sorri para isso. Eu era a sua garota e ele me lembrou muitas vezes disto. Edward me amava antes mesmo de saber como eu me parecia e eu estava contente de ver que isso não tinha mudado, porque eu parecia estupidamente simples de se olhar. Eu tinha acabado de ser uma idiota por não ver o que ele quis dizer. Me debrucei sobre seu ombro e suspirei alto. Eu tinha sido egoísta e superficial sobre tudo isso, e ele não merecia isso. "Eu sinto muito, Butthead. Estive meio louca. É só que... Eu sou apenas Bella e você é Edward Cullen, o garoto que todas as meninas da escola desejam. Você poderia ter qualquer uma, por que eu?" Eu ri, fazendo uma pergunta retórica.

"Porque você é diferente, minha Bella. Tão diferente e eu amo isso em você. Você se preocupa com o que eu penso, você ter interesse na minha vida e você é muito mais do que qualquer cara poderia esperar. Você gosta de música, carros, de dançar, e pode ficar acordada por mais tempo do que qualquer ser humano eu conheça." Ele brincou, mas eu senti que ele estava falando sério. Seus olhos verdes eram duros, mas eu vi um fogo por trás deles que eu não podia negar.

"Eu te amo, Butthead". Isso saiu antes que eu pudesse me parar e seu sorriso me disse que ele não estava surpreso. Eu o amava há muito tempo, mas eu esperava que ele retornasse isso apenas com um amigo por enquanto.

"E eu te amo, Beavis. Você não me assuste assim novamente. Eu achei que tinha perdido você". Ele sussurrou enquanto ele empurrou minha bochecha com o nariz e deu um beijo suave nela. Chamas aqueceram o lugar e eu sabia que estava vermelha como um tomate.

"Você não é tão sortudo, agora vá para casa, preciso de um banho e eu estou supondo que você também. Volte às quatro e podemos relaxar." Eu prometi depois de olhar para o relógio na parede oposta da sala de estar.

"Ou, eu poderia saltar no chuveiro com você." Ele brincou, meneando suas sobrancelhas, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, mostrando todo o prazer que tive com sua resposta, Charlie tossiu atrás de nós.

"Sim, isso não está acontecendo nesta casa." Charlie afirmou rudemente, apontando para a porta e para seu cinturão.

"Oh, não senhor, eu estava apenas brincando." Ele balançou a cabeça e levantou-se do sofá um pouco trêmulo.

Eu empurrei o meu pai de volta para a cozinha, com uma risada e segui Edward para a varanda da frente. A chuva havia parado e um arco-íris brilhante encheu o céu. Era lindo e me deu uma nova esperança para nós. Talvez pudéssemos fazer este trabalho, porque o que todos pensavam era que o resto não importava. Se Edward queria ser meu amigo isso era bom, e eu não ligo para o que ninguém pense sobre nisso. Eu sorri para ele enquanto nós nos abraçamos e ele correu para o carro rapidamente. Ele acenou passando o pára-brisa e eu revirei os olhos para ele antes de devolver o acento.

Eu caí contra a porta, com um sorriso idiota no meu rosto porque eu tinha o meu Edward de volta e o mundo já parecia menos escuro. Ele estava certo, quem era eu para julgá-lo incapaz de ser meu amigo, pelo menos? Eu pulei no chuveiro e deixei a água correr por cima de mim enquanto eu suspirava de felicidade. Fazia apenas um dia, mas eu realmente precisava de um banho. O shampoo escorreu há areia que encheu meu cabelo castanho e lavei meu corpo rapidamente, mas cuidadosamente. Eu pulei para fora, ainda em uma toalha com uma escova de dentes na minha boca enquanto eu arrumava meu quarto. O pequeno espaço estava limpo o suficiente para mim e eu caí na minha cama alegremente.

Eram quase quatro horas quando eu terminei de secar meu cabelo e eu vesti um jeans skinny e um batinha. Eu queria parecer pelo menos apresentável para Edward, porque agora eu sabia quem ele era, e eu gostava dele ainda mais do que antes. Ele me faz sentir bem comigo mesmo. Ele era aquele homem misterioso incrivelmente lindo que eu tinha imaginado por tanto tempo, mas ele também era aquele garoto inseguro que precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dele. Além disso e meu pai estava indo para a casa de seu amigo Billy na reserva para jantar e assistir a esportes na TV, então Edward e eu ficaríamos sozinhos por um tempo considerável. Ele confiava em mim o suficiente para não ser estúpida e engravidar.

Ouvi o motor de um carro desligar e corri as escadas para abrir a porta para ele. Edward correu com uma caixa e um saco nas mãos. Ele tinha trocado suas roupas molhadas e estava vestindo jeans skinny preto e uma t-shirt branca do The Used. Eu tive que fechar minha boca, enquanto ele corria até a olhos não se desviando do corpo tonificado sob as roupas, até que ele se virou para mim. "Eu trouxe pizza!" Ele riu, colocando-a em cima da mesa da sala de jantar. Minha casa era muito aberta e sala de estar era à direita da sala de jantar para que pudéssemos assistir TV e comer.

"Estourou, mano". Eu brinquei e o abracei com força. Ele me soltou rapidamente e olhou em volta procurando pelo meu pai. Dei um peteleco no nariz para chamar sua atenção.

"Papai se foi, não se preocupe." Expliquei enquanto segurava o nariz dolorido. Ele sorriu, me pegou e me jogou por cima do ombro como um homem das cavernas.

Eu gritei para ele me colocar para baixo e ele fez quando chegamos ao sofá grande e marrom na sala de estar. Me sentei, em seu colo e nós dois coramos com a proximidade de nossos lábios. Suas mãos encontraram meus quadris e eu fechei meus olhos pelas sensações que percorriam através de mim. Seu toque fez meu estômago se revirar instantaneamente de um jeito bom e eu mordi meu lábio.

Nossas mãos exploraram o rosto um do outro e eu senti a barba rala sob o queixo e ao longo da linha de sua mandíbula com meus dedos. Seus lábios carnudos sorriram quando eu me deparei com eles, mas ele capturou minha mão com a sua. Eu abri meus olhos e vi luxúria nos seus. Ele se aproximou de mim, nossos lábios quase se tocando antes de eu corar e me afastar dele.

"Uh me desculpe." Eu fiz uma careta quando caí contra seu peito.

"Nah, fica fria garota." Ele riu quando eu saí de seu colo e enrolei ao seu lado.

Nós não disse nada por um tempo e ele me segurou com força contra ele, cantarolando uma música suave no meu ouvido. Nós relaxamos no sofá e eu caí em seus braços, me sentindo em paz pela primeira vez na minha vida. Nós assistimos alguns filmes, o meu favorito sendo Como Se Fosse A Primeira nada mais importasse. Eu tinha o meu Edward em meus braços e isso era tudo o importava.

"Me promete uma coisa." Ele começou e eu olhei em seus olhos. Eles queimavam com uma paixão que ia muito além de um menino de 17 anos de idade o que me deixou sem fôlego.

"Sim?" Eu sussurrei de volta, pega no feitiço do seu olhar.

"Me prometa que você sempre será a minha Bella." Ele perguntou, a profunda paixão que eu vi em seus olhos verdes revestindo sua voz e, isso finalmente, entrou nas barreiras do meu coração.

Deixei minhas mãos irem até suas bochechas antes de falar contra seus lábios. "Contanto que você sempre seja o meu Edward."

* * *

**N/T:** _Deixem reviews de aniversário (faço 23 dia 14/6 YAY)_

_O capítulo estava pronto a semanas, mas meu notebook queimou e eu perdi ele, (o note ainda está no concerto e o da minha mãe quase não consigo usar então hoje traduzi no trabalho, morrendo de medo da chefe pegar -.-_

_O próximo capitulo vem na quarta dia 18/6 sem falta PODE COBRAR._

_Sobre alguns termos: "Bomb, Brotha." – É realmente. -"Estourou, mano". Uma gíria usada nas periferias americanas e encontrada em leras de rap._

_E Fliked his nose. É o movimento dos dedos entre o polegar e o indicador pra dar um "peteleco" no nariz. Pq a Bella fez isso ai eu não tenho ideia._

**_p.s VAI TER COPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _**

**_Lary Reeden_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Edward**

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

Dormimos juntos no meu sofá durante toda a noite, e eu acordei antes dele. Uma das minhas pernas estava pendurada sobre seus quadris, meu braço sobre seu peito, e minha cabeça descansava em seu ombro. Seus braços estavam em volta de mim, da maneira mais desejável, e eu estava uma desordem assistindo ele dormir profundamente. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, lisos e cheios enquanto ele tomava pequenas respirações. Meus dedos dançavam levemente neles e eu não podia acreditar que quase tínhamos nos beijado ontem à noite.

Isso quase parecia um borrão na minha memória, mas ali estava ele, incrivelmente confortável ao meu lado e sonhando. Eu não imaginava que este seria o meu amigo, alguém muito mais para um homem do que um adolescente. Ele ainda era o mesmo cara, gostava das mesmas coisas, e falava comigo todas as noites das quatro as duas da manhã. Ele era incrivelmente doce, perigosamente lindo, e eu não queria admitir para mim mesma que eu estava apaixonada por ele.

Eu tinha feito uma regra depois que eu tinha me jogado na minha primeira paixão. Nunca se abra pra ninguém. Nunca. Eu estava quebrando minhas próprias regras agora, e isso me confundia. Eu queria ele, mas eu não queria ser ferida. Eu o amava, mas nunca admiti. Eu era uma frágil bizarra no departamento da autoestima, e eu não iria me machucar novamente.

"No que você está tão concentrada?" Ele riu com os olhos fechados, me assustando.

"Você sabe. Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse possível, mas você me interessa." Eu sorri descansando minha cabeça em seu peito novamente.

"Eu não sei se eu deveria ficar ofendido ou não, por isso obrigado querida." Ele sorriu abrindo um de seus olhos.

"Eu acho que Charlie chegou em casa ontem à noite, se você não entender de onde os cobertores vem." Eu ri, enquanto sentava no sofá.

"Sim, eu fingi estar dormindo quando ele nos cobriu. Acho que ele quer me matar." Ele resmungou, e esfregou os olhos cansados.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que ele quer, mas está tudo bem. Você é meu melhor amigo e você vai estar ao meu redor muitas vezes." Eu sorri quando seus braços passaram por minha cintura.

"Não! Edward não!" Eu ri quando ele me puxou para baixo e se sentou em cima de mim.

Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes enquanto ele me fazia cócegas eu me contorcia sob seu domínio. Seus dedos longos correram meus lados sensíveis e eu gritei e ri alto. Tentando me libertar, mas um de seus braços prendiam o meu sobre a minha cabeça enquanto o outro brincava nos meus lados.

"Se renda!" Ele riu e eu balancei a cabeça.

"Nunca!" Eu gritei bem alto através das minhas risadas histéricas.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Charlie trovejou enquanto descia as escadas.

Eu não sabia que Edward podia se mover tão rápido, mas ele estava fora de mim e murmurando um monte de "uh é" para o meu pai. Minha mão bateu na parte de trás de sua cabeça para calá-lo e eu sorri para o meu pai. "Só acordando, pai." Eu prometi ligando meu braço através do de Edward.

Nós fomos até a cozinha, meu pai com uma carranca se remoendo bem atrás de nós, e eu sentei Edward em uma das cadeiras da mesa preta. Ele olhou para todos os lugares, exceto para o meu pai, porque se olhares pudessem matar Edward seria uma poça de gosma no chão de ladrilhos. "Então, Pop Tarts? Panquecas?" Eu olhei para os dois homens. Edward estava olhando para a mesa de mogno e Charlie estava olhando para ele como se ele o mataria se estivesse armado.

"Pai, pare com isso! Nós só dormimos no sofá juntos! Só isso!" Eu ri, quebrando a sua concentração.

"Mhm melhor que seja." Ele advertiu, olhando nos olhos verdes de Edward. Ele resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível para Edward e ele acenou com a cabeça, mas eu não quis nem saber o que foi dito. Se Edward ainda tinha ficado significava que não era tão ruim assim.

Ele se levantou e caminhou de volta até as escadas para voltar a dormir. Eram apenas seis horas da manhã, de segunda-feira, e Charlie não estava nem perto de começar a estar acordado. Tomei essa vantagem momentânea de estarmos sozinhos e me sentei no colo de Edward. Seus braços serpentearam em torno de mim e ele suspirou alto no meu lado. "Eu pensei que ele fosse me estrangular". Sua voz era baixa, como se ele estivesse suspeitando que meu pai estivesse ouvindo.

"Psh. Não se preocupe com ele, ele é apenas um resmungão". Eu disse alto o bastante para os curiosos.

Eu mudei o meu corpo para encará-lo e ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos. "Então, já que temos escola eu vou te dar um Pop Tart e te enviar para o seu caminho." Eu sorri saindo do seu colo.

"Escola? Qual é Bells... passe o dia comigo. É a última semana de aula, não tem nada de importante." Ele revirou os olhos enquanto ele me seguia pela cozinha.

"Oh, é sim. Charlie mataria nós dois se passássemos o dia juntos." Minha voz foi grave, mas meu sorriso me entregou.

"Mhm, bem," ele mordeu o pastel doce, "eu vou te ver na escola, então." Ele terminou ao engolir.

"Até mais tarde, idiota." Sorri quando ele desceu as escadas da minha varanda.

Ele se afastou de mim e eu me senti como se ele tivesse levado uma parte de mim com ele pelo caminho nebuloso. Eu oscilava sobre os pisos de madeira, limpando a nossa bagunça da noite anterior, eu adorava que o meu travesseiro cheirasse assim com o cheiro único de Edward. Eu o segurei perto do meu peito antes de colocá-lo na minha cama às pressas. Eram seis e meia e eu precisava estar pronta as sete, mas a minha mente não deixava Edward Cullen.

Nós, na verdade, passamos a noite juntos. A primeira vez que eu dormi ao lado de um cara, e isto foi um acontecimento marcante eu estava enlouquecendo com isso. Eu estava sendo uma estúpida adolescente, mas eu realmente cai na minha cama depois do meu banho e gritei no meu travesseiro. Ele era perfeito! Tudo o que eu queria em outra pessoa, e havia uma chance, ainda que pequena, de que eu poderia ser sua em todos os sentidos.

Empurrando os pensamentos pra longe, e realmente não me importando com o que eu usava, eu puxei um jeans e uma camiseta, junto com as minhas botas de pele de carneiro confortavelmente quentes. Eu estava fora da porta, comendo meu café da manhã enquanto eu me dirigia pra a Forks High School. As pessoas, como sempre, olhavam pra mim até quando eu estacionei e mesmo depois que eu me sentei no teto do meu carro para esperar Edward.

Houve realmente uma pequena faixa de sol por entre as nuvens finas que deixei meu corpo absorvê-la. Os óculos de sol em minha bolsa foram para o meu nariz e eu olhei para o sol fresco de verão. Meu momento feliz foi arruinado quando senti um puxão na minha perna.

"Ei, Bella", Mike Newton sorriu para mim do chão. Eu tive que segurar o suspiro exasperado que queria sair.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei, não estava com humor para brincadeiras.

"Então, eu estava pensando, já que o babaca do Cullen não está aqui, você quer ver um filme na sexta-feira?" Ele perguntou, inclinando-se contra o meu carro e olhando para mim.

Parei para fazê-lo acreditar que eu realmente estava considerando isso, mas o brilho de um Volvo prata chamou a minha atenção.

"Não e se você nunca o chame de babaca novamente, você vai engasgar com suas palavras, porque eu vou chuta-las em sua garganta." Eu o disse, enquanto eu deslizava para fora do teto e caminhava alguns passos até o meu Edward. Mike ainda estava de pé ali, olhando chocado, mas eu não me importei, logo que eu vi o meu Edward.

Ele estava vestido como sempre, uma camiseta apertada, jeans e tênis. Seu cabelo todo revolto como eu amava, ele colocou uma jaqueta sobre os ombros, antes dele se virar pra mim.

"Hey sexy." Ele sorriu torto pra mimo, fazendo meu coração disparar. Seus braços me pegaram pela cintura e me puxaram pra ele, enquanto caminhávamos até o prédio de tijolos.

Todos os olhos estavam sobre nós enquanto ele mantinha o braço estendido em mim. As meninas sussurravam e olhavam pra mim, até que uma loira destruiu a minha autoconfiança e veio até nós. Ela estava usando uma camiseta que não combinava com seus jeans azuis ou o seus sapatos Jimmy Choo. Seu cabelo estava com ondas de seda de ouro enrolados e seus olhos de um azul profundo. Sua pele mais bronzeada que a minha, mas não muito mais, ela era linda.

"Tanya". Ele cumprimentou com um leve sorriso.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo com esse lixo emo? Vamos lá, você não combina com essa poser horrorosa. Caminhe comigo para a aula?" Ela sorriu, cortando-me da conversa batendo no meu braço.

"A fria garota* sexy loira, eu estava de saída." Eu sorri falsamente pra ela. Oh, Jesus, alguém podia imaginar que o meu coração voaria até as nuvens e depois seria pisoteado uma hora depois? Eu sentia como se o meu tivesse.

_*Chick (garota) usado é um termo usado na internet, para garota estúpida de boa aparência _

Como eu poderia ter sido tão estúpida? A noite passada, não quis dizer nada, apenas uma noite com um amigo. De alguma forma, isso é o que fez doer ainda mais, e eu senti minhas entranhas sendo derretidas pelo ácido. Eu me virei e vi Edward falando algo sério, ele pegou meu olhar. Acenou pra mim, enquanto ele passava por ela e pegou o meu ritmo acelerado, bem quando a campainha tocou. "Merda Bella, não acredite em uma palavra do que ela disse. Ela é assim mesmo porque eu a rejeito quase que diariamente." Ele revirou os olhos quando agarrando minha mão.

O contato foi bom e olhando fixamente em seus lindos olhos, eu sabia que isso não era uma mentira, mas eu não queria assumir que ela estava errada. "É legal, eu entendo que esse tipo de menina é pra namorar, e eu sou do tipo que você chama quando quer jogar de videogames ou fazer corridas de carros." Sorri, sentindo a piscina de lágrimas em meus olhos. Pisquei-as e me afastei para o meu armário. Eu balancei tirando a minha mão da dele e agarrei meus livros.

Tínhamos chegado a minha primeira aula, uma que não tínhamos juntos, e seus olhos estavam selvagens quando a professora fechou a porta de metal. Sentei-me ao lado da menina de cabelos negros e ela sorriu pra mim, parecendo preocupada. "Ah, você se encontrou com Tanya." Ela sorriu e eu assenti com tristeza.

"Infelizmente, ela me lembrou de como as coisas são. Meninas como ela consegue os caras, e eu os mantemos como amigos. Condenada a virgindade e solidão para sempre." Eu disse brinquei com humor negro, obtendo uma carranca da garota.

"Isso não é como as coisas são. Estudo com Edward e Tanya desde a primeira série e ele negou ela desde o primeiro dia. Edward é um sonho, mas ele só tem olhos para uma garota." Ela sorriu calorosamente pra mim.

"Quem?" Eu perguntei, me sentindo desesperada em comer minhas entranhas. Edward tinha uma namorada que não era a linda loira prostituta que o seguia por todo os lugares?

"Você realmente precisa fazer essa pergunta?" Ela riu, mas a minha resposta foi interrompida pelo professor limpando a sua garganta.

"Pode ser a última semana, senhorita Swan e senhorita Weber, mas eu espero que vocês ajam como se fosse qualquer outro dia." Ela avisou e nós duas assentimos sem pensar.

"Eu sou Angela", ela sussurrou enquanto a professora começava a sua palestra.

"Eu sou Bella."

Apertamos as mãos e eu tive a sensação de que seríamos boas amigos em breve. Ela, obviamente, gostava de boa música, porque ela estava sempre com conhecidas bandas em suas camisetas, e ela parecia genuína com seus olhos escuros. A classe parecia durar a eternidade enquanto ela falava sobre o quanto a matemática era importante para qualquer sociedade próspera, e o sinal tocou. Eu pulei do meu assento, feliz por estar fora do inferno da aula de matemática, vi Edward parado esperando por mim ali mesmo na porta.

"Bella, por favor, não fique brava. Realmente, eu a odeio, com cada fibra que tenho e eu só quero..." Eu o parei com um abraço o que ele agradeceu.

"Cara. Respire. Eu estou bem, tudo bem, com certeza. Vamos, eu não quero me atrasar." Eu sorri pra ele enquanto a minha mão encontrava a sua entre nossos corpos. O fogo estava de volta e sua expressão descongelou quando me debrucei sobre ele.

"Porra, isso assustou a merda pra fora de mim. Você é a única garota na minha vida, você sabe disso não é?" Ele riu enquanto nós caminhamos para a nossa próxima aula. Eu balancei a cabeça e mordi os lábios, indicando a resposta certa pra tudo isso.

"Bem, isso é legal, mas eu espero que você namore em algum momento e quando acontecer eu quero conhecê-la para que eu possa chutar a bunda dela se ela te magoar." Eu segurei a minha careta de dor vinda do meu coração que destoava da minha declaração, porque era o que eu faria se alguma garota fodesse com o meu Edward. Seu olhar me confundiu, porque ele olhou pra mim como se eu fosse louca, mas eu deixei isso pra lá, quando nos sentamos em nossas cadeiras. Ele zombou e pegou seu celular quando um professor muito entediado disse que não se importava com o que fizéssemos.

_Beavis, você é estranha._

_**Como assim?**_ eu me perguntava por que estávamos falando pelo celular quando estávamos a dois metros de distância um do outro.

_Por que você acha que eu tenho uma namorada, ou que eu terei uma.__Eu já lhe disse, você é minha garota._

"Sim, mas isso significa que eu sou sua amiga." Eu ri em voz alta pra ele.

Ele franziu a testa. "Não, isso significa que eu gosto de você e de mais ninguém." Ele esclareceu franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Então?" Eu perguntei, ainda me sentindo perdida com todas as novas palavras ao meu redor.

Ele franziu a testa enquanto sorria parecendo como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa. "Nada, simplesmente esqueça isso. Eu gosto de ser seu amigo, doce." Ele sorriu, enquanto beijava meu templo. Algo não estava sendo dito, mas eu estava bem com isso. Eu não queria qualquer pretexto extra ou qualquer confuso e absurdo acontecimento entre nós. Não havia nenhuma maneira dele sentir o estranho desejo que eu sentia, ou a emoção inegavelmente intensa que eu sentia quando ele olhava nos meus olhos, e eu estava bem com isso. Se ser sua amiga era tudo que eu teria eu aceitava.

"Então, eu ouvi dizer que vocês dois passaram a noite juntos na noite passada." Jessica fofocou pra nós antes do sinal tocar.

Como diabos as pessoas descobriam essas coisas? "Sim". Edward respondeu antes que eu pudesse negar alguma coisa e meu pescoço estalou de volta para encará-lo.

"Então, tipo vocês estão juntos?" Ela perguntou, virando-se na cadeira junto com cerca de 10 outras garotas como ela.

Eu pisei no pé dele e encarei. "Não, somos apenas amigos," Eu sorri pra ela, "vamos Edward." Eu quase sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"O que? Você tem vergonha de admitir isso?" Ele perguntou enquanto nos sentávamos em nossa mesa. Ele pegou os pepinos de seu sanduíche e eu os tirei de seus dedos novamente.

"Admitir o quê?" Eu perguntei depois de engolir os legumes.

"Isso de ter ficado juntos na noite passada. Porque se você tiver eu posso precisar retirar a minha declaração de ter tido o melhor maldito sono que já tive." Ele disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu não tenho vergonha disso, eu só não quero que a escola toda pense que eu sou uma vagabunda que convida qualquer pessoa para passar a noite." Revirei os olhos enquanto mordia uma maçã.

"Bem, eu não sou qualquer um. Você é minha melhor amiga e isso não é nada para ser assustador". Ele fez uma cara cética e eu balancei a cabeça, concordando com ele.

"Ok, mas não estamos namorando. Então, eu fiquei ofendida com aquilo." Eu pontuei e ele mordeu seu sanduíche.

"Ah foda-se isso. Eu dou uma merda a menos com o que as pessoas pensam por aqui." Ele deu de ombros.

Era verdade, as pessoas aqui eram idiotas que só se preocupavam com as fofocas, ou como entrar em suas calças. Nos despedimos na educação física novamente, e ele caiu as mãos da minha mandíbula para os meus quadris, enviando calafrios através de mim, mas era calor ao invés de frieza. "Hum, eu te vejo mais tarde." Eu respirei enquanto nos perdíamos no nosso olhar.

Ele tossiu, corando ao redor de seu pescoço e bochechas. "Sim, eu vou te ver quando a escola terminar, certo?" Ele sorriu.

"Mhm". Eu ainda estava incoerente enquanto ele beijava meu rosto docemente.

Seu aroma de mel, patchouli e laranja pairava no ar ao meu redor, criando uma névoa de desejo quase irresistível. Levou tudo que eu tinha para não enfrenta-lo enquanto ele se virava se afastando de mim. Eu fiz entretanto procurar olhar para outras coisas até que o sinal tocou. Educação física foi ruim, muito ruim, porque eu não prestei atenção, e eu recebia a batida das bolas esquivadas por muitas vezes. Felizmente, Angela veio em meu socorro e as retirando para uma nova direção até que a campainha soou.

"Então, eu vi o jeito que você olhou para o Edward enquanto ele estava andando pelo corredor." Ela sorriu com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Não conte nada pra ele. Sei que ele não tem sentimentos por mim e eu quero ser sua amiga. Nós somos amigos há dois anos, e eu não acho que eu posso perdê-lo por algo como isso." Eu disparei nervosa e ela engasgou.

"Você é a garota que ele está sempre ao telefone, não é?" Seu sorriso era largo e sua voz estava surpresa quando ela me confrontou.

"Sim, e daí?" Eu bufei saindo do prédio. O sol estava em pleno vigor e eu tirei meu casaco para aquecer na luz dourada. Ela se virou pra mim.

"Então, ele é louco por você, também." Ela apontou pra mim.

"Sim, certo." Eu ri alto pra ela enquanto ela entrava em seu carro.

Loucura. Edward Cullen não gostava de mim de maneira correspondente, e isso era óbvio. Nós éramos apenas amigos. Amigos muito próximos que tínhamos estado separados por muito tempo, que tínhamos sentimentos desconfiados, às vezes. E não era como se nós tivéssemos nos beijados nem nada, só na bochecha e raramente. Ele poderia ter qualquer garota do planeta, por que essa seria eu? Eu refletia alcançando meu carro na possibilidade das palavras de Angela: ela não tinha motivos para mentir pra mim, certo?

"Hey _baby girl*_". Edward sorriu me abraçando por trás, com sucesso e me fazendo pular.

_*Baby girl algumas das meninas traduzem, mas eu acho muito fofo essa expressão e todo mundo sabe_

"Ei doce homem sexy." Eu brinquei o afastando de mim.

Ele parecia nervoso, ele chutou como retirando uma pedra no concreto. "Então, eu vou te ligar mais tarde?" Ele perguntou timidamente.

"Duh, você já tem o meu número." Ele estava sendo estúpido, e eu não entendia o constrangimento em seus olhos.

"Sim, com certeza, uh vejo você." Ele sorriu colocando as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou até seu Volvo.

No caminho para minha casa eu estava cheia de pensamentos em torno das palavras de Angela. Então, nos falamos o tempo todo? Talvez fossemos um pouco mais amigáveis do que as pessoas comuns, mas era assim que ficamos ao nosso redor. Eu sentia uma atração incrível por ele quando estávamos juntos, e eu era incapaz de descrever a sensação do efeito de suas mãos na minha pele. Claro, eu amava Edward, mas ele gostava de mim da mesma forma? Minhas pernas estavam dobradas debaixo do meu corpo enquanto eu estava sentada no parapeito da minha janela enquanto eu observava o movimento da floresta. Um barulho batendo na minha janela me abalou dos meus cansativos pensamentos, e eu abri o vidro ao lado da minha cama.

"Bella!" Edward me chamou, deixando que as pedras caíssem de suas mãos.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Eu ri pra ele. Eram quase seis horas e o sol estava se pondo, por isso não podia ser uma visita social entre amigos.

"Ficando com você, se estiver tudo bem." Ele me mostrou uma mochila.

Eu lutei com uma batalha interna do que eu queria e o que Charlie queria, mas decidi que era o que eu queria, em última análise. "Com certeza". Eu estendi minha mão para a mochila e ele a jogou habilmente.

Eu a coloquei na minha mesa e quando eu voltei para a minha janela, sua perna já estava nela. Havia uma árvore que era facilmente escalável, mas eu nunca tentei tal façanha. Se Edward soubesse que Charlie estava no trabalho e que ele não tinha que subir pela minha janela como Romeu. Seus pés encontraram o chão de madeira e ele estava de frente pra mim, no meu quarto, quase envolto pelas trevas. Meu coração batia mais rápido quando ele se aproximou de mim, trazendo o fogo com seu toque a minha cintura. Minha calcinha estava molhada com o meu desejo e suas mãos em concha nos meus quadris.

Eu sorri enquanto as minhas mãos passaram por seu bagunçado sedoso cabelos bronze. Minha voz estava cheia de toda a luxúria que eu sentia por dentro. "Olá sexy."

* * *

**N/T: **_Sem comentários pra Bella, tah tão na cara que se torna um borrão indefinível certo?_

_Edward rapaz persistente, Graças a Deus!_

_Então uma review é tão boa quanto um Sexy Edward escalando a sua janela!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO – 25/06_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Namorado**

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

Garoto... Amigo.

Seus olhos brilhavam à luz do sol se pondo enquanto eu me perdia neles. Suas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas, e assim quando os nossos lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, eu dei uma passo pra trás e corei. Eu não estava esperando o gemido que ele soltou, ou a mão no meu queixo, então eu olhei pra ele. Seus olhos profundos me mostravam a miséria e a incapacidade de compreender as minhas ações. Ele parecia se sentir como se eu tivesse arrancado seu coração e pisado nele com um sapato de golfe.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou profundamente, era como se ele estivesse ferido por me perguntar. Eu passei meus braços em volta de mim, quando ele olhou para o chão, incrivelmente machucado.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando timidamente em seus profundos olhos verdes.

Ele veio para perto de mim, nossos lábios quase se tocando. "Por que você não quer me beijar?" Ele sussurrou, sua respiração doce soprando no meu rosto era impressionante.

Espera.

Edward... _queria_ que eu... o beijasse?

Eu perdi alguma coisa?

"Você, você quer que eu...?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de conter as palavras que fluíram pela minha mente. Estas eram palavras honestas e sem censura.

Eu não tinha percebido isso? O garoto sexy me admirava a distância, me explorando com mãos e os lábios. Amigos não atacam amigos com suas bocas, ou pelo menos eu achava que não. "Eu nunca quis nada mais." Ele afirmou sinceramente.

E se eu estivesse cega o tempo todo? Seus olhos sempre brilharam, quando olhavam pra mim? Suas mãos eram como fogo por toda a minha pele? Eram suas palavras verdadeiras e puras só pra mim? Minha mente discutia com meu coração e eu os deixei surtando enquanto fechei a distância entre nós.

Imediatamente minhas mãos decidiram se mover para o seu pescoço para chegar mais perto da sensação que vinha com o simples toque romântico. Foi como provar o melhor vinho quando eu beijei Edward, e ele não estava alheio ao sentimento também. Suas mãos me agarraram com força, me puxando para o seu peito e passeando da minha coluna aos meus quadris. Sua língua lisa implorou para entrar pelos meus lábios e eu aceitei avidamente, precisando sentir seu gosto mais profundamente. Meus gemidos me escaparam quando ele me abaixou para a cama, descansando em cima de mim. Ele precisava de mim, assim como eu precisava dele, e nem mesmo nos paramos para respirar. Eu rolei em cima dele, me perdendo no seu cheiro e sua inebriante colônia, abriu meus olhos para encontrá-lo olhando pra mim.

Tal paixão enchia os olhos de bondade cativante e emoção genuína. Crua e pura, o melhor tipo, o único tipo de sentimento mais profundo que isso trazia. Isto me surpreendeu, e através do deslumbrante olhar eu sorri. Suspiros nos escaparam enquanto nós arquejamos um contra o outro. Meu corpo caiu ao lado dele, nossas pernas emaranhadas e nossos narizes tocando com nossas respirações. Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto e me beijou uma vez, duas vezes, e inacreditavelmente três vezes mais. Seus lábios eram tão suaves contra os meus e eu não podia querer não beijar mais ele.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele sussurrou enquanto eu estava deslumbrada com os flocos de ouro salpicados contra o verde de seus olhos.

Uma alma linda, ele tinha. Não havia erros já cometidos contra qualquer pessoa, sem segredos, sem histórias não contadas omitidas entre nós, à espera para partir corações. Ele estava esperando por uma resposta que eu sonhava. "Eu acho que estou confusa." Eu ri humildemente contra seus lábios macios.

E não era verdade? Alguns momentos atrás, eu pensava que Edward queria uma garota loira sexy com tatuagens, e na verdade ser eu esse tempo todo. "Como você pode estar confusa? Eu te dei mais de 30 sinais roxos de néon dizendo que eu queria você pra ser minha." Ele fez uma careta, deixando linhas suaves de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas. As alisei com os dedos, apenas para que ele formasse mais uma vez sua carranca.

"Acho que eu sou lenta para julgar quando alguém gosta de mim já que ninguém nunca fez isso antes." Minha risada estava nervosa lhe mostrando meu lado vulnerável. Eu estava toda vulnerável, principalmente com Edward eu senti isso ainda mais, porque eu queria ele dentro da minha apertada bolha que eu me cercava.

"Bem, agora você sabe. Que eu quero você desde a primeira semana eu conheci você on-line, mas relações de longa distância são difíceis. Teríamos que ver um ao outro só duas ou três vezes por ano. E quando você me disse que estava se mudando eu quase tive um ataque do coração, porque eu podia ter uma chance com você. " Sua voz era suave conforme ele explicava seus pensamentos e meu coração sentia que ele estava perto de mim de uma forma que ninguém tinha estado antes. Eu nunca tinha deixado ninguém tão perto, nunca e não pretendia novamente.

"Você sempre teve uma chance comigo. Desde lá atrás. Eu queria ser sua desde que nos conhecemos." Corei e senti suas mãos correrem por minha clavícula.

"Você sempre foi minha, Bella. E eu, irremediavelmente seu." Ele jurou pra mim, e eu sabia que ele não podia estar mentindo.

O sol ainda estava sobre as árvores e eu o puxei comigo. "Vamos, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa."

Subimos para o sótão da casa, escalamos a janela até que nossos pés encontraram o suave nivelamento do telhado. Ele me segurou com as mãos quentes nos meus quadris e nos sentamos para assistir ao pôr do sol. Sentei-me entre suas pernas e descansei meu corpo contra o dele, amando o calor de outra pessoa pela primeira vez. "É lindo aqui em cima." Ele suspirou no meu ouvido conforme mudava o meu cabelo para um lado dos meus ombros. Seus lábios agraciaram minha pálida pele macia suavemente como seda e era insuportavelmente perturbador.

"Eu costumava subir no meu telhado lá no Arizona todas as noites enquanto conversávamos. As estrelas eram tão grandes, porque não havia luz no deserto." Eu sorri quando as nuvens passaram rapidamente. As estrelas aqui eram pontos brilhantes e pequenos pontos quando as nuvens deixavam você dar uma olhada nelas. Elas contrastavam lindamente com o pôr do sol vermelho, enquanto a pálida lua tomava seu lugar atrás de nós.

"Quando a minha mãe e meu pai estavam no trabalho, e eu ficava sozinho, eu subia no telhado e pensava em você. Sempre imaginando você de uma forma diferente a cada vez." Ele sorriu enquanto olhava em meus olhos.

"E? Será que eu faço jus a sua criatividade?" Eu brinquei, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

"Não, eu estava errado sobre você", ele suspirou, "você é um milhão de vezes a mulher que eu pensei que você seria." Seu grande sorriso torto apareceu e eu o empurrei para longe de mim o mais suavemente possível. Seu braço circulou minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto de seu peito, beijando meus lábios vertiginosamente mais uma vez até que eu estava prestes a rolar e levá-lo daqui.

Nós nos separamos e seu sorriso falava mais que mil palavras. "Cale-se, Butthead. Vamos eu estou com minha bunda congelando." Eu tremia conforme ficávamos lá. Havia uma tempestade se formando com as nuvens que passavam agora e eu queria estar lá dentro antes que ela começasse.

A janela do meu quarto estava bem fechada, as persianas fechadas, conforme a chuva veio, e minha porta trancada com Edward lá dentro. Ele se sentou na minha cama castanho chocolate e olhou para a obra de arte emoldurada acima da minha cama. "Você manteve isso?" Sua voz saiu como uma reverencia.

Fiz uma careta quando me sentei ao lado dele. "É claro que eu mantive, você me deu." Seus olhos contavam uma história que não precisavam de palavras, e ele me segurou com força a ele conforme nós caímos para os cobertores quentes de penas de ganso. Ele encheu meu pescoço com beijos, até que finalmente descansou sua boca suavemente na minha. Eu não esperava que isso acontecesse, não horas atrás e eu queria nada mais do que fingir que eu não sentia nada, apenas amizade. E agora, nos braços de Edward, na minha própria cama, estávamos dando partes de nossas almas um para o outro, em cada pequeno beijo.

"Bella", ele sussurrou minutos mais tarde, quando um trovão começou. Eu tinha começado a cochilar enquanto ele me segurava firmemente em seu peito e o sono foi me levando para baixo rapidamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas não cheguei a abrir os olhos e senti um beijo na minha testa, que me fez sorrir. "Eu te amo". Sua voz era menos que um sussurro e mais um lampejo do vento contra a minha janela, mas eu sabia o que eu tinha ouvido.

E eu sabia que eu o amava também.

Eu afundei ainda mais profundamente enquanto ele cantarolava uma familiar canção de ninar e os meus sonhos coloridos apareceram com a doce música. Eu vi uma garota bonita correndo pela floresta com um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para um garoto lindo que a seguia. Eles seguiram por um caminho, sempre se tocando, de alguma forma, até que caíram em um pequeno pedaço de remendo profundo de grama azul. Não foi até o garoto se virar que eu vi que eu era a garota, e Edward o garoto.

O olhar em nossos olhos eram de adoração, e os meus dedos passaram por seu cabelo conforme eles tanto gostavam de fazer. Suas mãos encontraram as minhas e todas as cores azul e roxo viraram cinza conforme nos beijamos profundamente. Havia escuridão ao meu redor eu soube que eu estava acordada, pois eu podia ouvir o ronco de Charlie levemente por todo o quarto, Edward respirou pra dentro e pra fora ao meu lado. O sonho pareceu tão real, conforme eu me lembrava que já era terça-feira. Eu não podia negar os sentimentos que senti ou os que eu vi em seus olhos. Eu estava, sem dúvida, de cabeça para baixo por este homem, e eu estava com medo disso. Com medo de ser ferida, mas quando meus olhos se voltaram pra ele eu soube que ele nunca poderia me machucar. As únicas coisas que eu não podia suportar seria se ele me deixasse, ou me dissesse para nunca mais voltar para os seus braços.

Mudei meus olhos para o antigo quarto, sabia que o sol estaria a caminho brevemente. Isso significava que eram seis ou sete da manhã, e eu tinha que acordar o meu Edward. A escola estava quase acabando, e as pessoas contavam os dias para as férias. Rolei na cama de frente pra ele e vi algo surpreendente, e muito inesperado. A pele de seu peito pálido me cumprimentou e eu não pude estar mais feliz com isso. Passei a mão para baixo, sentindo uma pulsação constante, e eu fiquei excitada, conforme seus músculos se contraíram sob o meu toque. Um de seus braços estava do meu lado e ele me puxou para perto dele durante o sono. Eu beijei o ponto certo sobre o seu coração, ao ouvir o barulho dele batendo quando minha cabeça repousou sobre seu peito. Eu não queria acordá-lo, isso era certo.

Suas mãos começaram a se mover para cima e para baixo do meu corpo, provando que ele já estava acordado. Passei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e suspirei quando ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Enquanto suas mãos criavam arrepios na minha pele, eu sabia que esse era o começo de algo incrível.

E foi assim que Edward e eu passamos a nossa última semana de aula. Ele fugia no meu quarto, todas as noites, me segurava até que eu adormecia, e saia da minha casa antes que alguém soubesse que ele a tinha deixado. Nós dirigimos em carros separados e sempre chegávamos lá alguns minutos mais cedo ou um depois do outro. Eu o tinha perguntado como ele estava escondendo um chocante Volvo enorme e ele me disse que Alice o levava todas as noites. Ele também me disse que sua mãe e seu pai não sabiam dele ter saído. Ele comia o jantar e ia para o seu quarto para falar comigo pela noite, ou pelo menos é o que eles pensavam.

Queríamos dançar a bonita música lentamente ao luar, ou tirar estúpidas fotos um do outro. Também vi sua impressionante coleção de O Senhor dos Anéis, e quando não estávamos fazendo algo como isso nós estávamos conversando. Assim como havia feito tantas noites desde que eu o tinha conhecido. Sua voz era algo que eu nunca me cansava. Veludo, liso, áspero e sexy.

Outras noites foram gastas conversando até o amanhecer ou com beijos cheios de paixão no escuro. Senti que outras coisas ganhavam vida naturalmente, mas nunca na pura luxúria, apenas a sensação no ar. Tinha uma sensação agora de que eu não estava confortável com uma determinada conversa. Amor. Eu estava apaixonada por ele, mesmo ele não sabendo ainda. E eu gostava de acreditar que ele estava apaixonado por mim também. Hoje foi nosso último dia juntos, porque embora fosse sexta-feira, é claro, mas também porque Edward estava saindo em uma viagem de acampamento com sua família para o fim de semana. Eles estavam indo para o Monte. St. Helens, um parque de montanhas, não muito longe daqui, e seria por todo fim de semana. De sexta-feira até segunda-feira. E eu não ia, é claro porque eles nem sabiam que eu morava em Forks.

Estávamos em minha casa após o dia na escola ter terminado e ele estava se despedindo. Suas mãos corriam em minhas costas e eu o segurei apertado contra mim, eu sinceramente não queria o deixar ir. Ele beijou meu rosto suavemente, recebendo minha atenção e afastando a tristeza. "Será só até segunda-feira a noite, Babe." Ele jurou com nossas mãos atadas juntas em seu peito.

"Eu sei, e eu vou estar aqui quando você voltar, Butthead. Tenha um bom tempo fazendo xixi em arbustos". Eu bufei, odiando todas as coisas que tinham a ver com camping.

"Não me lembre disso, Beavis". Ele fez uma careta, mas me abraçou apertado novamente. A batida de seu coração tinha se tornado música pra mim, e eu sei tinha conhecimento disso. Ele respondeu acelerando suas batidas neste momento pra mim e eu amei como ele se acelerava quando eu me aproximava.

Nós compartilhamos um beijo íntimo, que de nenhum modo era de adeus e ele descansou sua testa contra a minha. "Eu te amo". Ele sussurrou, pela primeira vez, enquanto eu estava consciente.

Não havia nada em que pensar. Não havia guerras complicadas entre a razão e os sentimentos, eu apenas pressionei meus lábios nos dele. "Eu também te amo, assim se cuida." Sussurrei baixo o suficiente para apenas ele ouvir.

Charlie saiu de casa, oficialmente rompendo a nossa feliz despedida, e eu relutantemente soltei os meus braços. Ele beijou a minha mão conforme estendi meu braço com o seu.

"Segunda-feira". Ele prometeu, dando-me força para deixá-lo ir. Seus olhos nunca mentiram pra mim, e eu confiei em suas palavras.

Voltei para minha casa, e um confuso Charlie marchou até os degraus da varanda. Meu pai me seguiu até a cozinha e viu como eu cortei uma laranja em fatias.

"O que?" Eu ri de seu escrutínio.

"Você gosta desse garoto, não é?" Sua voz era grave, como se tivesse dito que ele tinha uma doença terminal e que precisava amputa-la.

"Muito." Não era tão claro como o dia? Todos já tinham visto isso antes de mim? Acho que eu as minhas habilidades de observação são iguais a de Charlie.

"Bem, tome cuidado. Eu não gosto dele." Ele alertou, sem razão. Charlie não gostava de ninguém, mas, especialmente do meu Edward.

"Eu vou para o parque, ok?" Sorri, tentando fazer as pazes com ele.

"Volto ao escurecer". Ele acenou pegando suas roupas para se preparar para o trabalho. Durante o verão, Charlie tinha que trabalhar à noite - havia _muito_ mais crimes. Eu ri com este pensamento bobo. Nada de ruim acontecia em Forks.

Tinha um pequeno parque a poucos quarteirões da minha casa e eu sempre queria apenas sentar nos balanços vazios. Eu levei a minha laranja comigo, sugando até secar as peças e colocando-as em um saco. A grama estava grande e exuberante e estava totalmente descampada. Havia adolescentes sentados ao longe no campo de futebol, mas eu queria os balanços. Meus pés correram pela areia quando eu tirei as minhas sandálias e eu amei o ar de verão ao redor de mim. Tinha gosto de sol, se era mesmo um gosto e cheiro de grama fresca cortada. Enquanto eu estava lá no pequeno parque, uma parte de mim ainda não podia acreditar que eu tinha Edward.

Sua pele bronzeada com a luz do sol, com o queixo que sempre mantinha uma sombra de avermelhada barba rala, seu cabelo estava sempre desarrumado e parecia louco, seu corpo era incrivelmente tentador e perfeito, mas seus olhos ofuscavam todas essas coisas. Eu podia olhar para os seus olhos verdes para sempre, se eu não tivesse que comer ou me mexer de vez em quando.

Um ruído de choramingando me tirou do meu transe e olhei por cima do meu ombro para um grande cão preto. Seu pelo era longo, e ele parecia um cruzamento entre um lobo e um husky. Ele olhou pra mim com olhos de teca e meu coração se partiu todo por ele. Ele estava magro, magro demais para ter uma casa eu estendi minha mão pra ele.

"Venha aqui, eu não vou te machucar." Eu chamei por ele, recebendo um pouco de confiança de volta. Ele veio com cautela e esfregou o lado do seu rosto quando se sentou aos meus pés. Ele não estava sujo, mas ele não estava muito limpo, e na minha mente já estava feito.

"Quer ir pra casa comigo, querido? Eu tenho certeza que você pode encontrar um pouco de comida pra cão, ou um bife." Eu sorri pra ele conforme ele ofegava e olhava pra mim.

Ele era um cão muito bonito, e eu não podia acreditar que alguém teria o deixado ali para morrer de fome. Eu me levantei, ele se levantou e me seguiu não seria difícil mantê-lo comigo. Charlie, como de costume, saiu para trabalhar às seis, e eu abri a porta da frente com a minha chave.

"Vamos, amigo." Eu sorri pra ele e ele entrou em casa com cuidado, farejando um milhão de quilômetros por minuto.

Eu o levei para o banheiro com pedaços de uma Pop Tart e ele pulou para dentro da banheira de bom grado. Esfreguei atrás das orelhas e em torno de sua barriga, e em todos os lugares que eu podia antes de escovar os dentes com uma escova de dentes de reposição. Ele não era um cachorro novo, mas ele não era velho também. Nós saímos da enorme banheira ele se sacudiu todo quando eu coloquei a toalha sobre ele. Ele tinha um sorriso tão pateta, e tal comportamento típico fez com que eu realmente quisesse ficar com ele, não importa o que Charlie dissesse. Edward não era alérgico a cães, por isso eu estava bem.

"Vamos pegar um pouco de comida, bonito." Minha voz era só pra mim, porque eu sabia que ele não me entendia entrando na cozinha.

Sem comida de cachorro, mas muita sobra de bolo de carne e arroz. Eu fiz uma nota mental para comprar alguma amanhã, enquanto ele engolia a saborosa refeição que eu tinha aquecido. Ele olhou pra mim com um sorriso bobo no seu rosto de lobo e me beijou toda.

"Oo é melhor ter cuidado para não fazer isso em torno do Edward. Ele pode chutar o seu traseiro." Eu ri quando ele lambeu meu rosto.

"Você precisa de um nome." Sussurrei pra mim mesma enquanto ele explorava a casa e eu o segui.

"Jake, eu gosto disso. Você será Jake a partir de agora, e você vai ser o meu melhor amigo. Prometo que você sempre vai ter uma casa." Eu jurei para ele depois de coçar atrás das suas orelhas.

Quando eu terminei de limpar as minhas bagunças, ambos caímos sobre minha cama, eu com um suspiro, Jake com um grunhido. Sua barriga estava enorme quando ele rolou para esfregar seu rosto nos cobertores, e eu jurava que ele seria meu até que ele morresse. Ele fez o meu dia.

Eu senti falta do meu Edward mesmo com Jake enrolado em meus braços. Sua cabeça descansou um pouco no meu ombro e as patas esparramadas na frente dele só me fez sentir falta de abraçar meu amor. Eu esperava que ele estivesse seguro onde quer que estivesse.

_Durma bem, minha Bella_. A mensagem soou no meu telefone.

_**Você também, meu amor.**_ E eu realmente esperava isso pra ele quando fechei os olhos com força para encontrar um pouco de paz na minha terra dos sonhos.

**N/T: **_Quem ai ficou com medo da Bella no tal Parque, eu fiquei esperando algo acontecer hehehe aconteceu o Jake apareceu!_

_Charlie é tão desconfiado, queria realmente saber os motivos, ou ele é ranzinza mesmo?_

_Enfim,_

_Quem esta com saudades do Edward ai, deixa uma review_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


End file.
